Hurt
by TDandme
Summary: After everything that happened between Duncan and her, Courtney is finally ready to go home and forget about him, but when a chance to go to one of the best boarding schools in Canada shows up, how could Courtney refuse? There is a catch of course, almost everyone form the show is also attending the school. Will Courtney be hated in school like she was on the show? COMPLETE.
1. Coming Home

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my story Hurt. It focuses on Courtney after Total Drama, when she is sent to the boarding school of her dreams but with a twist almost everyone from the show will also be attending. This takes places right after TDWT. This is mostly a DXC story, but also focuses more on Courtney herself. Anyway this is my first story so please be nice but also give me tips! Please review!**

I was scared.

I can't explain why, it was just my parents. They never did anything wrong to me. They were thoughtful, loving great parents.

I was scared because they saw _everything._

They knew _everything._

They saw what I did, every move I made while I was on Total Drama.

Going on that stupid show was the worst decision I had ever made. And coming back with nothing was the worst feeling.

I felt humiliated. Defeated. Betrayed.

I didn't want to be questioned about the show. I didn't want my parents to ask pointless questions that would just make me upset. I wouldn't even be surprised if they said, "Courtney, darling what were you thinking?" When I walked through the door. I broke the rules, I stole, I made enemies, I slapped someone for crying out loud! But worst of all I dated Duncan.

They wouldn't approve of that one. I didn't want them to be disappointed in me. I try so hard to be the best I can be but then I ruin it by dating Duncan and he wasn't worth it. Not by a long shot. If they DID accept the fact I was with Duncan, my dad would say he's a good for nothing punk who will end out in prison anyway. My mother would try to comfort me telling me there are so many more guys out there for me. And my sister she would laugh at my face for being so stupid.

Amy. Her name sent chills down my spine. I hate her. I hate my sister. If she wasn't around, I wouldn't be so pushy and bossy. I might have actually HAD friends on Total Drama if she wasn't around. She taught me to be how I am. She made me uptight, bossy, and a control freak. She is the reason I push people away.

Everyone on Total Drama think I'M bossy? They haven't met Amy. She is like me, times ten. Amy had chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair to match it. Her teeth were pure white and perfectly straight without the help of braces. She attended Millweed Prep, one of the smartest high schools in Canada, and she was the tiniest, shortest flyer on the cheerleading squad.

Millweed Prep was a school for gifted people, from musical geniuses to plain smart geniuses, every student had a gift. Amy's gift was math. Amy is the smartest person I know when it comes to math. She can solve any problem and if she can't right away she obsesses over it until she finds the answer.

Millweed Prep has a sister school, Gettingburg Prep boarding school. I have been trying to get into that school since sixth grade and they have still not accepted me. They would accept Amy in a heartbeat. I, on the other hand, have to wait until they finally accept me, like ungifted people. Gettingburg is like Millweed but for normal people. Millweed has a rule if the child is not gifted then they will not be accepted. Movie stars in Canada send their kids to Gettingburg because Millweed won't accept them. If you aren't: a movie star, a movie star's child, very very smart, or have a ton of money, you won't get into Gettingburg. Millweed isn't a boarding school though, just a prep school. I think I'm smart enough, I get mostly A's on my report cards and I never skip out on homework. I guess I'm not good enough.

After a three hour car ride, I arrive at my house. It looked the same, same bricks, same five windows, and the same bright red door with a green welcome mat under it, although I don't feel very welcomed by it.


	2. It Could Be Worse?

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of my story Hurt. This was going to be three shortish chapters but I decided to make it one long chapter. I need to work on making my chapters longer! So the little ~~~~~ lines are where the chapter would have been cut. (See the would have been super short and then I would have felt bad :3) Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, it ends on a cliffhanger, but you can probably guess what is going to happen next, (I'm not very good at that, sorry). I decided to upload the next one so quick too because it was already done, so I thought "What the hey!" I know I'm totally boring you so I'm going to end this not with a "please review!"****  
**

"Courtney! Darling! Welcome home!" my mother said right as I opened the door.

"Hi Mom." I hugged her. I missed her hugs. "Thanks it's great to be back."

"What are you doing standing outside? Come in!"

I didn't realize I was standing outside. My mom picked up one of my suitcases and headed towards the dining room.

"Hello Courtney. It's great to see you." My father said, looking out from his paper.

"Hi dad, I'm happy to be back."

I was. I really was. I admit I was afraid to come home, come home to the judgment but they didn't yell or scold or anything, just welcomed me to my home.

"Baby we're sorry you didn't win the million." My mother said with sad eyes.

"That's okay. I didn't have a great chance I guess."

"You should unpack Courtney. We put all your mail on your bed for you. Oh and Amy will be home around eight tonight."

"Thanks dad." Good. I had a good three hours of no Amy.

I walked up stairs straight to my room. Nothing looked touched. My bed was made the same as when I left for TDWT. My desk was clean and my closet had all the clothes I left behind.

My mail was sitting on my bed just like my dad said. There were only about three letters there: an invitation to a party (way too late to go), a postcard from my grandparents who live in Hawaii, and… a letter from Gettingburg Prep?

I can't believe it. I got into Gettingburg Prep. I got into _Gettingburg Prep. _One of the smartest high schools in Canada! They accepted _me!_ I ran downstairs to tell my parents and they congratulated me then asked how much money it was.

"Don't worry I have a full scholarship!"

That made my parents happy.

After that I went to log into my Facebook page. I accepted everyone from Total Drama who added me (not Gwen, Duncan, or Heather.) and happily changed my school to Gettingburg Prep.

Then something strange happened.

Bridgette changed her school to Gettingburg too. _Huh?_ _She's going to Gettingburg?_

I scrolled down. DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Trent nearly _everyone_ from Total Drama changed her schools to Gettingburg. Bridgette was online so I IM'ed her to ask what was going on.

_Courtney: Hey Bridge_

_Bridgette: Hey Courtney! What's up?_

_Courtney: Nothing just unpacking and stuff. But I have a question._

_Bridgette: Yeah what is it?_

_Courtney: Why is everyone changing their schools to Gettingburg Prep?_

_Bridgette: Oh, everyone from Total Drama got accepted. Are you going?_

_Courtney: Yeah, I think I am. Anyway thanks for telling me._

_Bridgette: No problem. I have to go later!_

_Bridgette signed off._

This wasn't happening. I was so excited to be attending my dream school and now there is a chance **Duncan and Gwen** will be at_ my school._

_They might decline. They might think it was too preppy for them. I mean they are Goth and punk and this is a prep school._

I quickly typed in Duncan's name on Facebook and clicked his profile. I scrolled. There it was plain as day.

_Duncan Masters goes to Gettingburg Prep Boarding School._

"Amy could you wake Courtney?" I heard my mother say.

"Courtney, come on, get up it's your first day of school. You really should have woken up on time like me." Ladies and gentlemen, my sister. Isn't she the best? I may have woken up late but that's because I was too nervous to sleep. I didn't need her bitching me out for it. Not today.

The rest of summer went by fast. I met up with old friends, told them about Total Drama, and I hung out with Bridgette and Geoff. I also found out Gwen is going to Gettingburg too, all to be closer to Duncan. How cute. Sure I could have denied the acceptance to Gettingburg, but I wasn't going to let Duncan and Gwen ruin my dream school.

I had packed last night. I brought pictures of my old friends, new friends I packed my clothes, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, the works. Then I had to pack the uniform.

For girls, it was a ruby or gold tie, black skirt to cover the thigh, either black tights or panty hoes, a flat or high heel loafer and a plain white button downed shirt. In the winter the skirts are changed to pants, we can wear blazers and we are free to wear sneakers. For boys, black pants every season (although one pair was for warm weather, one pair for cold), a white button down shirt, and a ruby or gold tie. The boys got to wear sneakers every season. The boys are meant to wear loafers in warm weather, but the teachers hardly notice any boys wearing sneakers, they mostly care about the girls showing off to the boys. And the boys wear blazers.

The first day at Gettingburg we didn't have classes. It was just time to get settled in your new house, look around the campus, maybe even make new friends.

As far as I knew, everyone from Total Drama accepted but Alejandro, Ezekiel, Eva, and Sierra declined. There was a small chance I'd be rooming with someone from Total Drama.

"Courtney! Mom and Dad are waiting!" Amy shouted from downstairs.

"Can I get a little help here?" I shouted at Amy. I heard her sigh and her footsteps came up the stairs. Amy took a suitcase and carried it down. I grabbed a suitcase and my duffle and went down.

"Well….I guess I'll see you when you come back." Amy said, sounding a little awkward. We only said bye like this one other time in my life, when I went on the show. It was just as awkward last time and I knew I should hug her, she is my sister. So I did. It was a quick embrace and a "goodbye" and a wave.

It was a good two hour ride with my sad parents. I heard a lot of "We'll miss you darling!"'s and "We're so proud for you Courtney!"'s but the leaving part was hard. I had a summer with them and I was leaving all over again. I felt bad. I told them I'd make them proud and I'd email or call every night. I hugged my mom. I hugged my dad. And after that they were gone. And I stood there just looking at the huge campus to explore.

It was beautiful. The garden in front was amazing; all the flowers looked fully bloomed. As I admired them I heard my name being called.

"Courtney! Cooooourrrtneyyy!" the person shouted.

"Bridgette!" I said. And rant to my friend and hugged her.

"It's awesome to see you! Isn't it great we're going to the same school?" Bridgette said. She was smiling really big and she was super excited to be attending one of the best schools which had a beach nearby.

"Yeah it's great!" I lied. I loved that I could go to school with Bridgette, but some other people I wasn't so excited about.

"Well let's go in the dorm! Wow this place sure it pretty!" She admired and started walking towards a huge building. I looked behind me to see Duncan with his parents saying goodbye. I quickly ran to catch up with Bridgette and to avoid Duncan.

"Here's my room!" Bridgette said to me in an excited tone. "I wonder if my roommate is here yet!"

"Open the room and find out." I said coolly.

Bridgette opened her door and saw Beth!

"Bridgette? Courtney? Hi!" Beth said, she changed her tone form surprised to happy in a second.

"Hey Beth! I guess we're roommates!" Bridgette said in an excited tone. Bridgette seemed happy because she knew Beth and her would get along great as roommates.

"Really? That's totally awesome! I took the right side I hope you don't mind." Beth said pointed to her bed on the right.

"That's cool. I slept on the left side at home." Bridgette said putting her stuff on the left bed. Beth had already unpacked almost everything. Pictures were on her nightstand, clothes in her closet, and her bed made.

"Um, I'm going to find my room Bridge. I'll see you later. Nice seeing you Beth." I said walking away before I could hear a response but I felt Beth giving me a glare.

_Here it is. 214. Behind this door are my new room and my new roommate_. Room 214 was the last room in the hallway. I was afraid again. _Would if she doesn't like me? Would if I act too much like my sister and she hates me? Or worse would if she's just like my sister?_ I opened the door.

...

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me."

**A/N: Review!**


	3. This Doesn't Mean Anything

**A/N: Hey hey! Chapter 3 of Hurt Yay! This si a super long chapter to because it was two chapters combined in one. Not much to say but thanks for the reviews! You guys guessed correctly, so hats off to you! Thanks for the reviews I really am thankful for every single one! Review please!**

Just. My. Freaking. Luck. There she stood, unpacking her things. Miss Pasty. Miss Freak Show. Miss Goth Girl. Miss Loner. Miss _Boyfriend kisser. Gwen. **(A/N: Shocker!:O)**_

We stood there in silent for a few seconds, staring at each other wondering if this is real or not.

After the awkward silence she finally muttered, "I took the left side but if you want it, I could move…."

"No um, no I like the right side…" I managed to say. And I walked to the right side of the room. She was almost done unpacking so she decided she finish when I left but used the excuse, "I'm going to get something to eat." I just replied, "Okay." Then she left. I sighed. After everything….I get _Gwen _as a roommate. I couldn't have this.

I finished unpacking and right when I was done Gwen came back. How did she know? I didn't bother to tell her where I was going, she didn't deserve it after what happened between us.

"Yes come in?" The lady said to me when I knocked on her door.

"Hi Mrs. Scott. I'm Courtney Parker. I uh, just transferred here." I said. I was nervous.

"Yes Miss Parker, I know who you are. How can I help you?" She said looking down at her papers.

"Well, um, I was wondering if I can get a new roommate." I asked, please_ say yes, please say yes, please say ye-_

"I'm sorry Miss Parker, you cannot change roommate's until the second semester. Goodbye." She said coldly, like she got asked that question many times today. I turned and walked out of her office. No use fighting it she seemed like the type to hold her ground. I didn't want to go back to my room so I called Bridgette.

"Hey Courtney."

"Hey Bridge, do you want to get some coffee? There's a ton of stuff I need to tell you."

"Yeah okay. I'll meet you at the coffee shop by the boys' dorms."

"Great see you then." I hung up and headed towards the boys' dorms.

"Wow, that's rough Court." Bridgette said after sipping her mocha coffee.

"It's so awkward Bridge. We barley talked to each other and I kind of want to punch her in the face every time I see her." I added, looking down. I couldn't hit her; I'd get expelled than who would be laughing?

"She has tried to say she's sorry or even talk about what happened?"

"No, she hasn't. I don't want to hear her talk about it, I'd just cry and that's called being weak. I'm not weak."

"Courtney, its okay to cry. It was awful what happened."

"I just don't want to hear her stupid name ever again, or his stupid name-"

"Duncan?" Bridgette interrupted.

"Um yea who did you think I was talking about?"

"No, Duncan's _here."_ I looked over at the door and there Duncan was standing with DJ and Geoff.

"Oh God." _Please don't come over here._

"Bridgette!" Geoff shouted. Damn.

"Hi Geoff!" He walked over to over table DJ and Duncan following him. Geoff and Bridgette hugged and then she sat back down.

I felt very awkward at this point because I know Duncan saw me. He was as far away from me as he could have been without being too far away from his friends.

"Geoff there's an empty table over there." Duncan said, wanting to get away from me.

"Let's sit here with the girls." Geoff replied. Ugh, stupid Geoff. Did he forget what happened?

I stood up and Duncan seemed nervous. "Here DJ, take my seat, I have to go anyway. Bye everyone." I walked right passed Duncan without a word. I was walking to my dorm when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I assumed it was Bridgette coming to say she was sorry for letting them sit down but it wasn't Bridgette.

It was Duncan.

"We…we should talk." Duncan said, breathing heavily almost like her had been running.

"Uh. That's okay I don't really…..want to talk to you." I said quickly and turned to walk but he ran up in front of me.

"I think we should. Please?"

"I said no."

"But…..why?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Well….yeah."

"Why would I want to talk to _you_?" I started getting mean. "What could we possibly talk about? How you cheated on me? Or how you never really said _sorry _for it? How _everyone_ knows? Or how _you_ ruined Gwen and my friendship _because you couldn't have just broken up with me? _No you **had** to cheat didn't you? You couldn't be normal for once and broken up with me gently then went for Gwen? That still would have hurt but it would hurt _a lot less!"_

He stared at me. I started to walk away again but he stopped me again. Seriously?

"I know. I shouldn't have done it, and," he looked in my eyes, "I _did_ say sorry, but I remember a certain _someone_ giving me a black eye." I remember that, I punched him right in the eye. "I guess kissing Gwen was more of a lust thing. I actually am picking her up from your room so I can break up with her." This time he started to walk away then he turned around. "Do you even realize how many people are on your side?" and with that he walked into my dorm.

I decided it was best I didn't go out there while they were walking out so I went to the library. I wanted to get back to the room before Gwen did so I wouldn't have to walk in to her crying, if she did cry. I mean I still had Duncan's number; I could text him…..

I decided it was best. Not because I wanted to, only because I wanted to be back first.

**Duncan,**

**Did your date end yet?**

A few seconds later he replied:

**Princess,**

**No, I didn't break it to her yet. Why do you care? ;)**

Ugh, Duncan being a pervert.

**Duncan ****Jackass,**

**I don't care. I wanted to go back to my room before Gwen does. I thought since you call me 'princess' all the time, I should give you a nickname. How does jackass sound? I think it suits you.**

**Princess,**

**I guess I deserve it. Huh? **

This time I didn't reply. He wanted me to and I wasn't going to give him what he the date was still going on, I decided to go back to my room. What a weird first day. All this happened and classes haven't even started yet.

Duncan was right. A lot of people are on my side. There are forums, videos, stories dedicated to me and him. People are saying awful things about him and Gwen.

_Serves them right._ I thought.

_**No it doesn't and you know it. No one deserves to be hated like that.**_ Another part of me thought.

_Why shouldn't they be hated like that? What they did was unforgivable._

_**You were hated like that on TDA, that's why you feel bad. Its okay that you feel bad, forgiving is a good thing….**_

_Shut up! I will never ever forgive either of them!_

I wanted both the voices in my head to shut up; they were making me want to scream! But before I could Gwen walked in, looking down. Was she crying? Oh my God, Duncan really broke up with her. I sort of thought he wouldn't do it. But he did wow. She just laid down with her face in her pillow. She didn't want me to see her cry.

I actually felt sort of bad about it. Don't get me wrong! I still hated her but this would be a perfect time to kick her while she's down, but I didn't feel the need to, I could see she was already stabbed in the back. Just then the speaker in our room called lights out, and that we had five minutes before they started checking rooms.

I turned the light out and hopped into bed. About an hour later, I still couldn't sleep. I could her Gwen's cries even if she was trying to hide them. So finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked turned on the light and went to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. Gwen looked up, so looked like a mess. Makeup smudged and eyes puffy. I never thought of her to be one to cry over a guy. I pulled out two ice cream bars, much to Gwen's surprise.

I handed her one. She sniffled, "Thanks."

After a moment of silent ice cream eating, she finally talked, "Why…why did you do this?" Her voice was shaking. "I mean, you hate me."

It was true I hated her guts. "Well, I guess….I know what it's like. And this always cheers me up after a breakup." That was a lie. This didn't cheer me up after Duncan cheated on me. "But, uh, don't get the wrong idea okay? I still don't like you." I didn't need Gwen to stick to me like we were buddies all of the sudden. Not happening.

Gwen gave a nod and we both finished our ice creams. After that Gwen turned out the light and I fell right asleep.

The next morning, Gwen was up before me and looked ready to go.

"When did you wake up?" I asked, looking at the clock that read 6:15 A.M.

"5:30, I'm not usually a morning person, but I was full of energy when I woke up."

Gwen was wearing a loose blue tie, white button down shirt, black pants (even though it was warm out, I figured she wouldn't want to wear the school skirt) and Vans. (She could wear Vans because she wore the pants, another rule) Gwen's hair was at an awkward length. It was below her ear but didn't quite reach her shoulder she put a black headband in to make it look better.

I got out of bed and took a shower. After that I brushed my hair. My hair got longer too, it went down to chest and stayed straight as always. I brushed my teeth and then did my makeup.

Unlike Gwen, I chose to wear red. A red loose tie around my neck, a white button downed shirt, black tights, the black skirt, and high heel loafers, which I had to say weren't as disgusting as you would think loafers to be. I looked just like the model in the school uniform catalog excepted I pinned my bangs back. I also wore rubber bands and Bridgette's friendship bracelet around my wrist.

Homeroom started at eight A.M. and it was 7:45, I assumed Gwen had left already, but when I came out of the bathroom, she stood there waiting. I walked pass her and back into our room. I really hope she wasn't waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and peeked outside. Oh good, she was waiting for Leshawna.

I walked passed Bridgette's room, but then decided I didn't want to walk to class alone. I knocked. Beth answered.

"Hey Beth, did Bridgette leave yet?"

"No she didn't. I think she's in the bathroom."

"Okay thanks."

Beth never really liked me. She talked a certain way with me, like an unfriendly way. I walked to the bathroom and there was Bridgette. She chose to wear blue.

"Hey Courtney, ready to walk?"

"Yup, I was just looking for you so we could walk."

"Cool just let me get my bag." Bridgette said then skipped to her room.

Bridgette returned only seconds later and we headed towards homeroom.

I was lucky for one thing; Bridgette was in most of my classes. She wasn't in my science or French classes but I could manage. She was in my lunch period which I was very thankful for.

Right when Bridgette and I walked into our class room we saw many familiar faces. Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Owen, Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Noah, Cody, Bridgette and I were in the same homeroom, along with some other kids who we didn't know.

"Names please." The teacher in the front of the room said. I later saw her nametag which said, "Mrs. Simpson"

"I'm Bridgette and that's Courtney." Bridgette said while pointing towards me.

"Miss. Bridgette, I think Courtney can speak for herself. When the bell rings you will sit in the far corner desk." Mrs. Simpson said sassily.

Bridgette looked shocked, but then just nodded. She's harsh. Mrs. Simpson was looking at me. I was always good with teachers.

"Hi Mrs. Simpson. I'm Courtney Parker." I said with a smile on my face.

"I know who you are Miss Parker. Take a seat in the back when the bell rings but for now you may talk with other students." Mrs. Simpson said turning her head towards her work once more. No teacher has ever disliked me. I sighed and went to talk to Bridgette.

The bell rang two minutes later and we all took our seats and listened to announcements, then the bell rang to go to our first class. Mine was science, Bridgette left for her Spanish class.

I really needed to make friends fast in this class because there were only two people in this class I knew Heather and Duncan. Then the teacher said something horrifying.

"Today we will be choosing lab partners."

Really? On the first day? I only knew Heather and Duncan in this class and I can't go up to some stranger, besides they all knew each other because they weren't all new. Everyone was running around picking their partners and I was left sitting there like a complete idiot. Until a voice said behind me,

"Hey Princess, wanna be partners?"

Duncan.

Before I could respond a big fat no, the science teacher, Mr. Evens, said, "What a wonderful idea Duncan! Courtney was an A student at her old school, she can help you with your science grade. I'll put you two down for partners."

And that was that.

Duncan smirked. "This doesn't mean _anything_. I was _forced_ to do this." He ignored my statement and took a seat right next to me. "Just…..just try not to blow anything up."

"No promises Princess." He laughed.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like longer chapters! I'm not a fan of 2,000,000 word chapters so I will try not to make them too long and update fast so we won't have a problem! I made this so long because the two chapters alone were too short so I made a long one and I didn't know if I should have cut it shorter or what and stopping in the middle is...awkward :) Thanks for reading and review please!**


	4. Bring it On

**A/N: Chapter four! Yay! Alright so this one is short because I think I gave a pretty long chapter last time. More Duncan and Courtney interactions, rather than Courtney thinking about Duncan. More of the not towards the end! Review please! **

The rest of my week was pretty boring. On Tuesday, we got our first essay assignment. On Wednesday, I sat with Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Trent, and Duncan at lunch. I don't know why Duncan thought it would be okay to sit with MY lunch table but I just ignored him. And On Thursday, we had our first gym class. Friday. Friday was the day that was more interesting than the others.

My Friday began when I was sitting in homeroom reading, I walked with Bridgette early that day but the teacher told her to run an errand for her, so I was left alone in the classroom with people I don't know. After about five minutes of silent reading, Duncan came in and ran right up to my desk.

"Do you know what today is?" He said, sounding excited. Usually, I would tell him to get away from me but I had to admit I was curious.

"It's Friday." I said slyly.

"Correct but that's not what I'm talking about." Duncan didn't car that I was being sassy. "_Today_ is the day before the Heart Attack opens!"

"Excuse me?"

"You know! The new ride down at the amusement park! The Heart Attack!" Duncan said proudly.

"I didn't know. Why are you telling me this exactly?"

"_Because, _we are all going there tomorrow to ride it!"

"Who's _we_? If you mean me, then no thanks."

"We is you, me, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and anyone else you want to invite.Why wouldn't you want to ride it? Are you afraid of roller coasters Princess?"

"Actually, no I'm not. I'd love to go to the amusement part with Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ."

"You're forgetting someone." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh right, Katie and Sadie and can come too." I said and looked back down at my books.

"That's two people anyway. Geoff and Bridgette already said they'll go. If you don't come, then I'm assuming you're too afraid of roller coasters to enjoy the park."

"Whatever, you can think that."

"Alright fine." Duncan took my book.

"Hey! I was reading that, Jackass!"

"I dare you to ride the Heart Attack with me, if you win, I'll buy you all the Starbucks you want for the rest of the school year. But if I win, you have to do my laundry for the rest of the year. Whoever screams the loudest loses, and if you puke you're out. Deal?"

I thought about it, I was good with roller coasters and free Starbucks sounds pretty good. I can win this I just have to not puke and keep my mouth shut, how bad could it be?

I stared him down. "Deal. You're going to be so broke with all the coffee you're buying me."

"And you're going to smell like dirty socks with all the laundry you'll be doing." Duncan said, and then walked up to Geoff who just entered the room.

_Later at Lunchtime_

"So that's plan? You guys in?" Was what I heard Duncan say when I walked up to my lunch table. I set my tray next to Bridgette and Sadie.

"Oh my god! Sadie and I LOVE roller coasters!" Katie said with a grin.

"Totally! We're in!" Sadie said to Duncan.

"Alrighty. Trent, DJ?" Duncan said turning towards them.

"I'm game." Trent said poking at his food.

"I don't know guys. I'm not good with roller coasters." DJ said.

"DJ, you've done way worse things on the show." Geoff said.

"I guess that's true. Alright, I'll go." DJ said with a sigh.

"Then it's the eight of us." Duncan said.

"Dude, invite Owen too, he loves roller coasters." Trent said looking up.

"Ugh, fine. He'd want to bring Miss Psycho, so that makes ten."

"I'll tell him in our Math class. We sit be each other." DJ told us.

"Who's ready for the Heart Attack?" Geoff asked all of us.

"Little Miss Princess and I are!" Duncan said pointing at me.

"Whoa, Courtney! You're going on the Heart Attack? I didn't know you were such a daredevil!" Katie exclaimed.

"Roller coasters don't bother me. It's just a ride. I'm not a huge daredevil now." I told Katie but she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Have you even _seen_ a picture of the Heart Attack?" Geoff asked.

"No. Why?" I said. Bridgette whipped out her laptop and brought up a picture of the Heart Attack.

The Heart Attack had a lot of long drops and twists. It flipped about five times in all. After the biggest drop you go right up to drop again. The tracks never stayed straight for long. The biggest drop went higher than the picture which was a bad sign. While I stared at the picture, Duncan came up behind me and said, "I heard it barely passed the safety inspection."

_You can't let him know you're having second thoughts. _I thought. Duncan was still looking at me with a smirk. He wasn't going to win.

I smirked right back.

"_Bring it on."_

**A/N: Oh snap! :O The reason I decided to make them go to an amusement park was because I love Six Flags and roller coasters! I'm sorry "The Heart Attack" is such a lame name but I couldn't think of anything else! So tomorrow I think I'm going to work on my other story so this may not be updated until Tuesday unless I really want to write more. I'm also sorry I'm so predictable; I guess I need to work on that. Please review!**


	5. The Courtney Coaster

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I have been so slow with updating both my stories! In this chapter we get a new POV :D Thank you for the all the amazing reviews! Sorry its so short but the next one should be up soon!**

**Please Review this chapter too!**

Duncan's POV

"Duncan, get up you lazy ass!" was the first thing I heard waking up Saturday morning.

"You're going to make us late!" was the second.

I groaned. I had to get up at seven every morning and next it's the weekend and I have to get up early. Perfect.

"Why are we even going this early?" I growled not looking up at the person I was speaking to.

"It's 11:30 A.M."

"Again, _why_ are we even going this early?" I repeated.

"This isn't early at all! But of course, you can forfeit now."

I thought the bossy, bitchy, annoying voice was familiar.

"No way doll face." I said and with that I was up.

Everyone else was there too, all dressed and ready to go.

"Everyone out. I have to change." I said, but then turned to Courtney, "But of course," I said mockingly "You can stay Princess."

She rolled her eyes and walked out.

Courtney's POV

Duncan took less than ten minutes to get ready. I really hope he brushed his teeth.

It was a cold day today so everyone wore long pants and jackets. I wore boot cut jeans with a white v-neck, red converse, and a red jacket. Duncan wore jeans, a black hoodie with his signature skull, and some distasteful skater-like shoes. Geoff and Bridgette both wore sweatshirts, Geoff's was green, and Bridgette's was grey. Geoff wore basketball shorts (bad call on a cold day) and Bridgette wore yoga pants. Katie and Sadie wore skinny jeans with matching brown jackets. DJ was bundled up in a warm looking jacket and sweat pants, and Trent wore a blue hoodie and black pants.

"Where's Owen and Izzy? Sadie asked, looking around.

"They're taking the bus, since the van won't fit everyone." DJ explained.

We all walking down the halls of the boy dorms and reached the parking lot. We all piled into Trent's van. I sat next to DJ and Bridgette in the back seat. We were about to leave when…

"DJ switch seats with me! I feel like I can't breathe!" Duncan said, while fake wheezing.

"Uh sure thing man…" DJ said and got up and sat in Duncan's old seat.

"Thanks man, I feel better already." Duncan said, while adjusting his seat.

Just as I was about to protest, Trent backed up the car and drove. I sighed.

I took out a book, while everyone else talked and laughed.

Just as I was about to start the next chapter, Duncan takes the book out of my hand and holds in hostage.

I glared at him, "Why do you always do that?"

"Why did you bring a book to an amusement park?" He questioned me, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "For the ride there, smartass."

"You're testy. You're probably just nervous about the ride. Am I right?"

"I'm fine. You should be scared." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I figured, if I could handle you, I can handle that roller coaster. I mean after all, you're the scariest roller coaster I know." He said smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're probably the most bipolar person I know."

I glared, he continued.

"Like back on the show, you liked someone, and then two seconds later you hate them. It's hard to stay on your good side." He stated.

I guess I never saw myself as so bipolar. Did I really change my emotions so quickly? Is that why everyone hated me?

Before I could reply to Duncan, we reached the amusement park. It was a big park with a bunch of rides and attractions. We paid for our tickets and went inside. It was pretty busy today. I went ahead of the group to look at the map.

"So what's first?" I asked and turned around to everyone else. But everyone else turned out to be Duncan.

"Where is everyone?" I yelled.

"Relax; they all went to different rides. We all have cell phones."

"Relax? But we were all going to do stuff together!"

"We're meeting up for lunch at 1:30."

"When did you all decide this?"

"When you ran ahead to look at a map."

"Ugh!"

"I say Tilt-A-Whirl first, start with a little stuff and work our way up." Duncan suggested.

I sighed. "Lead the way."

I felt awkward walking with Duncan. We were both silent.

"Am I really like a roller coaster?" I blurted out.

"Oh please, The Courtney Coaster would put the Heart Attack to shame." He said without looking up.

I looked down. "Is that why everyone but Bridgette hate me?"

"I think they hate you because you're bossy and evil." Duncan joked.

"I'm being serious."

"I think if you want everyone to at least forgive you, you need to apologize to them. Seems like the only way."

I grabbed his arm to make him stop walking. I swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry Duncan. I did put you on a roller coaster, and it must have hurt. I don't forgive you for what you did, but I'm sorry for what _I_ did."

Duncan did deserve an apology, no matter what. I was rude and bossy.

He looked down at me then kept walking. "When I said apologize to people, I didn't mean me. I don't deserve an apology."

I was going to speak, but we had reached the Tilt-A-Whirl.


	6. Thinking with Your Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 6 woo-hoo! I'm deeply sorry for last chapter, I think it really sucked. Not my best at all. Although, I did like the title or chapter 5, The Courtney Coaster :D but that was about the only thing good about that chapter. Honestly, you didn't even need to read it, it seemed pointless and it was made out of guilt for not posting in a while. Anyway! I hope this chapter doesn't suck so badly and this one will be longer!**

**Review please!**

Courtney's POV

Going on the Tilt-A-Whirl with Duncan actually was fun. We span so fast, I felt like I could puke, but at the same time it was extremely fun. We both screamed louder than we had too, and people looked at us funny, but then looked away when Duncan gave them a look.

"Well, that was fun, huh Princess?" Duncan said while we walked out of the ride.

"It was actually. I'm surprised you even like the Tilt-A-Whirl. You always seemed like you'd think it was for kids." I replied, while crossing my arms.

"I'm full of surprises."

I rolled my eyes. He didn't need to tell me twice. He surprised me by his kindness towards DJ at camp, he surprised me when he actually made it to the final two in TDA, he surprised me by coming back in TDWT, and he surprise cheated on me. Wow, I had actually forgotten about that until right now. I couldn't forget. I couldn't let him back in.

I think I was making an angry face because Duncan said, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him. Every single time I looked at him it made me want to cry. "I'm here with _you."_

"Whoa, bipolar much? I thought we were having fun."

I didn't want to hear that I was like a roller coaster, I knew that. He said that and I heard him. I wasn't deaf.

"Well, we weren't. I won't have a good time until you just leave me alone. I'm calling Bridgette."

Duncan rolled his eyes. That was it. He had no right.

"Oh, _I'm _sorry! Am I being too bipolar for _you _right now? Am I annoying you? How about we just make out? Because that's all you ever wanted me for! You have no right to roll your eyes at me, talk to me, even _look_ at me! You don't deserve it. I take back my apology." Right as I thought I was going to storm off my mouth kept running. "You know, **you** can't tell me _my_ flaws when you're the one who cheated on me! You _will never_ understand. I may look let a confident person, and I am, but what you did…..tore me down. I felt _ugly,_ and _stupid,_ and _weak,_ and _lost._ I can't trust _anyone_ because of you. I can't trust my mom, or my dad, or Bridgette, or my sister. Nobody. Because who knows when they will just turn on you, _just like you turned on me_. But I just I was just a pair of lips. And the bet's off, I'm not doing your dirty laundry either. You are a selfish, cheating, lying, little bastard and I _hate_ you." I walked off, by this time I was crying.

That felt _so_ good. I left Duncan standing there dumbfounded. I didn't need him and he wasn't about to rope me back in. Not this time. He made me like look an idiot on TV and he broke my heart. I wasn't about to tell Duncan he broke my heart because then he would know I _was_ in love with him. He didn't deserve to know that. I'm going to pretend I just liked him _very_ much.

I called Bridgette and told her I wasn't feeling well. _Liar. _I told her I was going to take the next bus home. She said okay and feel better. I'd tell her eventually what happened but right now I just wanted to rest.

It took around 20 minutes to get back to campus. I walked in my room and Gwen was there. _Damn, I forgot she was here._

"I thought you were going to the amusement park." Gwen said as I walked in the door.

"Wasn't feeling well." I stated and sat on my bed.

Gwen looked at me puzzled. "Were….were you crying?"

I remembered my makeup had probably smudged all over my face from crying. "It's nothing. Um, I think I'm going to take a nap." I quickly said and cuddled up to my pillow.

"It's fine. It's none of my business." She said as she walked out.

It seemed almost rude the way she said it, but I was glad she didn't ask. I don't get why people always say Duncan and her are so alike, they really aren't.

For starters, Gwen accepts fate. Duncan pushes until fate gives up and changes for him. Gwen's quiet. Duncan's loud. Gwen's actually smart. Duncan didn't even try in school. Gwen seemed to always sulk around. Duncan _has _some life in step. Gwen doesn't seem to get too excited about anything. Duncan was practically jumping for joy when the Heart Attack came out. She went away when you asked her to, Duncan always came back. So I guess you could say Gwen was an old trained dog, while Duncan was an energetic, stupid, untrained little puppy.

I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes. I fell asleep right away.

When I woke up it was 4:34 P.M. So much for sleep tonight. I checked my phone and had 5 missed calls from Bridgette. I smiled, she was worried. Gwen was in the room when I woke up so I invited Bridgette over.

I told her everything that happened and apologized for lying to her.

"Wow. That's okay, Courtney. I understand." Bridgette said, shaking her head. She was so forgiving.

"I don't understand him. Why won't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he see that I just don't want to talk to him ever? I just want a nice boy, preferably rich and has a goal for the future. He should be good-looking with no piercings. A clean-cut boy, who loved me entirely. " I sighed.

"Courtney, that boy doesn't exist." Bridgette said. "Hear me out okay? Love isn't perfect because perfect doesn't exist. Everyone has flaws and makes mistakes. I did on TDWT I kissed another boy. I'm not proud of that, I just thank God Geoff loves me enough to forgive me. Duncan makes mistakes; we all know which one I'm talking about. And you do."

I really didn't need a lecture on perfection.

"Being a nice person I would say, I feel sorry for you, but since I'm your friend I have to say, you helped push Duncan into Gwen's arms. I mean yes, I know it was Duncan's fault mostly, but you have a part too. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and own your part in this."

I was outraged at first. She was my best friend how could she say that? After thinking about it, she only said it_ because_ she is my best friend.

"I know. I was a terrible girlfriend. I was rude, I pointed out his flaws, I tried to change him, and I was bossy." I admitted. It pained me to say she was right.

"Love isn't in your brain. It's in your heart. Think with your heart, because I think your head needs a break from thinking." Bridgette said. "I should go. I told Geoff I'd meet him for coffee. I'll see you later."

Bridgette hugged me and left. Maybe she was right, thinking with your heart. Too bad I didn't know how.

**A/N: Wow this was a cheesy chapter :S I really didn't mean for it to be so cheesy but I just it is. Anyway, I like how this chapter turned out and stuff :D ALSO IMPORTANT: For those of you who read **_**With Love from Gwen**_** a new chapter will be coming out soon. Those chapters are always super long and take a while so sorry for that! Bridgette's little speech about love being in your heart was based off of a Spike quote form **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_** if you were wondering :P. Anyways thanks for reading! New chapter probably by Sunday night because I will be working on my other story. ALSO: No new chapters will be updated this coming Wednesday because it's my birthday :D I'm super excited!**

**Review please! :D**

**P.S: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really make my day!**


	7. The Flour Sacks From Hell

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry this chapter was late! It's not too long but informational more our campers get a Home Ec. Assignment.**

**Review please!**

On Sunday I kept a low profile. I stayed in my dorm and invited Bridgette over so we could watch movies and get the weekend homework done. I told her thank you for comforting me the other day.

She smiled, "No problem Courtney! I do want you to think about what I said. I'm not saying be with him but don't totally ignore him."

That was impossible. First of all, he sat at our table everyday at lunch. Second, he wouldn't leave me alone. And third, he was my freaking lab partner.

On Monday I was dreading sitting with him in science class. I did feel a little bad but he needed to know how I felt. Luckily, a school assembly took place during science so I wouldn't have to worry about him until tomorrow.

After the assembly, I had Home Ec. Of course Duncan was there. I'm surprised he showed up to Home Ec. He's missed Home Ec. _every day_ since we have gone to this school.

"That was the bell class. Take a seat." Mrs. Todd said taking her own seat.

Everyone scurried to their seats. I sat next to Katie and Bridgette.

"Today class, we will be putting all you have learned about parenthood to the test." Mrs. Todd stated while carrying a box with a sheet over this.

_I think I know where this is going._

Mrs. Todd torn off the sheet to revel flour sacks with diapers on.

_Of course._

Noah raised his hand. "Oh yes Noah?"

"Are we seriously doing the flour sack thing? That's in almost every TV show ever." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Well, Noah this is a real life skill. Most of you will be parents someday and you need to know how to take care of a baby. Now all of you will have a partner for this project since we have an even amount of students. It is required you write a page long research paper on the cost of living with a small child and raising a family. You will name your child. No inappropriate pierces or tattoos of any sort." She raised an eyebrow at Duncan who stared back. "When you are in other classes you will leave your baby here in this room. At the end of the school day you will come pick up your child. If you leave your child here I will deduct points. Holes in the baby will deduct points also, AND don't try to glue or tape the holes back together I can tell. You can work out with your partner who gets the baby when. Also, you need to take at least one picture a day with your whole family together and make a family album by the end of the project. Don't squeeze all the pictures in one day the picture will have the date on the back when you print it so print it the day you take it. All partners are final, who you get is who you get. Oh and did I mention the babies have video camera recording at all times?" She gave a smile to class and everyone groaned. "You will present your project next Monday when you return the flour sacks. I WILL be looking at the cameras, if they break you and your partner get a zero. This project is worth 30% of your grade. Now do you want to know who you'll be married to?"

Everyone sighed.

"First couple, Beth and Tyler."

Beth and Tyler smiled at one another, Beth got her best friend's boyfriend as her husband. Go figure. They walked up to Mrs. Todd.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Quinn, you have a lovely baby girl." Mrs. Todd said, smiling. She was really enjoying this huh?

"Oh yay!" Beth screamed and took the flour sack from Mrs. Todd.

"Next are Bridgette and Noah."

Bridgette and Noah gave each other I don't care looks and walked up to Mrs. Todd.

"You two have a baby girl also!"

"Oh joy." Noah muttered and walked back to his seat. Bridgette took the flour sack and sat back down.

"Noah? This is going to be long next." Bridgette whispered to Katie and I. We giggled at her misfortune.

I was laughing until I heard the next name. "Okay, Duncan and-"

I giggled to myself. I felt bad for whoever got that cheating, punk, heartless-

"Courtney!" **(A/N: Like we all didn't see that one coming.)**

_Wow, really? I freaking hate Mrs. Todd._

This would happen to me, this is typical for me. Noah was right this was turning into a TV show, but I was already on one and I didn't need to go through that again.

We walked up avoiding each other.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Masters!" I shuddered. "You have a baby boy. Take care of him." She said eyeing Duncan. I couldn't blame her I wouldn't trust Duncan with a baby for a minute.

I took the flour sack before Duncan could even look at it and walked back to me seat.

I looked at Bridgette who was laughing at me. I just put my face flat on my desk and listened to the other couples.

The bell rang for lunch but before we could all get out of there. Mrs. Todd said, "You must bring your babies to lunch with you!"

We all sighed; this was going to be a long week for everyone.

I carried the flour baby to my locker and got my sack lunch. When I turned around Duncan was standing there.

"Hey wifey!" Duncan said grinning like he had just forgot about what I had told him two days ago.

I gave him the death stare. He grinned more, "Whoa! Moody! Are you pregnant again?" He laughed at his own joke this time. I stomped away and heard him shout, "Oh come on Courtney I was _joking!"_

I sat down at my lunch table. Bridgette and Katie had their flour babies with them.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Katie asked Bridgette.

"Noah said I could name her since he couldn't care less so I've decided on Wendy." Bridgette said proudly.

"Nice, this is Benjamin or Ben." Katie said while holding up her flour baby. "Owen thought of it and I loved it! I'm glad I got a nice partner."

"Unlike Courtney over here. Tough break." Bridgette said between giggles.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Masters. Courtney Masters._ It has a ring to it!" Katie laughed.

"Oh you guys are _so_ funny." I said rolling my eyes.

"Did I hear Courtney Masters?" Duncan asked while walking up to the table. He took a sit right next to me. I scooted away.

"Courtney sit by your husband!" Bridgette ordered me and laughed harder.

I got up, took my lunch and walked away. I could hear Bridgette's voice calling out, "Courtney I was joking! Come back!"

**A/N: Courtney and Bridgette's friendship is in danger nooooo! Courtney's only moody because she's pregnant again :P Speaking of pregnant Courtneys, Kourtney Kardashian had her baby last Sunday! Sorry I love the Kardashians LOL. I'm sorry I was predicable again but it was too tempting! I always thought the idea of flour babies cool and I've wanted to have a project like that but I haven't yet But that's okay, my dreams may come true!**

**Thanks for reading! And I am loving all the reviews, you guys are so nice!**

**Review please! **


	8. The Weight of the World

**A/N: Hi hi! I'm really sorry it's been a while since I updated. This chapter is pretty short but information is given.**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to kutiekat44! She thought of Duncan and Courtney's flour baby's name. I forgot how much I loved that name so thankyou for reminding me!**

**Anyway enjoy and review!**

**IMPORTANT: I was also thinking of setting up two days per week when I update this story. I was thinking Tuesdays and Thursdays I could update and for With Love from Gwen Mondays and Wednesdays. Let me know what you think! **

**SORRY: One last thing! I think the f word is said twice in this chapter. Just a warning!**

Courtney's POV

I walked into the bathroom. I wasn't really mad at Bridgette; the project was just stressing me out. Of all the people I get _him_ as a partner!

The bathroom door opened and in walked Bridgette.

"Court, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not mad. It's fine. I just don't want to have Duncan as a partner. It _disgusts _me." I said and rolled my eyes. Just thinking about Duncan taking care of a kid made me want to laugh. I mean, he's probably bound to get some whore pregnant then he'll be a dad. I'd feel bad of the kid who has a dad like him.

Bridgette hugged me. "It will be fine. It's only a week."

"It's going to be the longest week of my life." I sighed and moved hair out of my face. "Let's go back and eat. I'm hungry."

Bridgette nodded and we walked out together.

As we walked back to our table I remembered something Duncan had said at that amusement park.

"_I think if you want everyone to at least forgive you, you need to apologize to them. Seems like the only way."_

I sighed. Even if I was still angry with Duncan, he was right. I needed to apologize to a lot of people.

I started with my table. Bridgette sat down and began talking with Sadie.

I gulped. "Um. Can I talk to you all for a second?"

Everyone looked my way. Duncan looked curious.

"I just wanted to say," I looked down then back up again. "That I'm sorry. I'm sorry for any rude things I did to you on the show. I feel awful. I just really like winning I guess." I half-laughed. Katie, Sadie, DJ and Geoff smiled at me. Trent nodded. Bridgette gave me a thumbs-up, and Duncan wore a black expression. He was surprised I actually followed his advice.

"All is forgiven!" Katie and Sadie shouted at the same time, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"If you all will excuse me, I have two other people to talk to." I stated and walked towards the jock table.

Tyler and Lindsay sat giggling about something a football player said. I smiled. They were nice. Lindsay is an idiot but her heart was in the right place, unlike mine. I think Tyler deserved an apology big time.

"Tyler?" I asked. "Could I talk to you? You too Lindsay." I said quickly.

They looked at each other and got up and followed me to the hall.

"Look you guys. I know we don't get along the best." I said quietly. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry to the both of you."

They both looked shocked.

"Tyler, I really should have been more grateful that you told me Duncan was cheating. Instead, I took out my angry on you and that was wrong." I felt really awful for being such a bitch to Tyler. If he didn't tell me I could have still been with two-timing Duncan.

"And Lindsay in TDA I was horrible to you. I'm sorry I acted like I was better than you. I really feel awful for that." I stated looking her in the eyes. I wanted them to know I was serious and truly sorry for what I did.

"Well," Tyler exchanged looks with Lindsay, "Thanks for the apology Courtney. We appreciate it." Tyler said quietly.

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure we are okay with each other."

Lindsay then hugged me. It was awkward and I patted her back. "Courtney! That is so nice of you! Of course we're okay! We're better than okay, we're great!" she said letting the hug go.

I laughed. "Thanks, both of you." I smiled and walked back to my table. I felt good. It felt like a little bit of weight was lifted off my back. There are still weights there but it felt lighter.

My table welcomed me back and I smiled. In fact everyone was happy, except for Duncan sitting across from me. He looked more confused.

The bell for sixth period rang.

"Hey Wifey," I heard Duncan say, I turned around, "Think fast." He said quickly and threw our flour child at me and started to walk away.

"Duncan! You can't just throw our project around like that! We could get marked down! Oh and by the way, we still need to name it." I said catching up tp him and keeping his pace.

"Name it 'I don't give a fuck' it suits him." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Fine then. He's Derrick." I stated.

Duncan stopped and looked at me. "Why _that_ name?"

"Is Harold better?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Fine _Derrick _it is."

"What's up with you anyway?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Curious." I replied.

"I just found out how much this project is worth. I suppose 30% is a lot because now if I don't fucking pass I'll fail and my dad will take my stupid car away. Happy?"

"Why are you even worrying? I wouldn't let you fail….. I mean I wouldn't let me fail. Joint project remember? So don't worry. Okay?" I said and tailed off with Derrick in my hands. I can feel Duncan's smirk behind me.

I'm so stupid.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! The next chapter will be longer!**

**Review! **


	9. He smirked, I glared

**A/N: Hey hey! This story is still alive! This chapter is pretty short, but the next chapter is going to be long and dramatic! I promise!**

**By the way, this story will be updated twice a week. Tuesdays and Saturdays. That's the set time and I will try my best to update on those days every week.**

**ALSO: The creator of Total Drama confirmed that there will be a season five! I'm so excited! If the season has the original cast and doesn't suck, that would make my life so much better LOL! If I find out any more info, I'll be sure to put it here so you guys can see and stuff! **

**Thanks for the reviews! They rock! You guys rock! And your future reviews will rock too! So review, if you don't your reviews will no longer rock. :D**

Courtney's POV

"You're doing that wrong!" I shouted at Duncan across my room. Today we had to take the first picture for class. A family portrait.

He rolled his eyes. "You do it then." He replied walking away from Derek.

"Honestly, I wonder how you even _dress yourself."_ All I asked Duncan to do was put Derek in some baby overalls. The flour sacks _had to be dressed in baby clothes. _He couldn't even get them on right.

"Well, I don't wear overalls so that's not a problem. He, I _mean it,_ looks like a pussy."

"Gross, I hate that word. And I think it looks nice. So shut the hell up." I glared at him. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. How come every time I give him a glare, _he smirks?_ I put Derek in his overalls.

"Where are we taking this stupid picture away?" Duncan said adjusting his shirt. I made Duncan wear a dress shirt (Geoff's. Like Duncan would own a dress shirt.) And jeans. I wore a light pink blouse with a tan skirt and light pink heels. Very motherly. I want a good grade so the more I look like a mother the higher the grade, even if my "husband" looks like a criminal.

"Bridgette's room. She said she would take the picture. So let's go." I said while holding Derek and walking out the door with Duncan behind me.

Duncan knocked on Bridgette's door."Hey guys! Come in." Bridgette motioned us to the red chair in the corner. "Courtney can sit in the chair holding Derek. Duncan kneel next to the chair." We did as we were told.

Bridgette was about to click the camera, when I thought of something. "Duncan!" Bridgette jumped. "No funny faces."

"But, I had a really good one planned out!" Duncan whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Bridgette, let's get this over with."

"Okay, smile!"

_Click._

"Let me see!" I said handed Derek to Duncan. Bridgette handed me the camera.

The picture turned out pretty nice. Duncan and I both pasted fake smiles on our faces, but it looks believable.

"Wow first take. Didn't expect that." I said. "I guess we're done Duncan, I'll print this out today."

Duncan nodded and tried to hand me Derek. "I'm not taking this flour sack." He said to me.

"Oh yes you are. I have to print this picture and put it in the album."

"Fine, whatever." Duncan replied as he headed for the door.

"Wait! I totally forgot to tell you guys! The Total Drama DVDs came out. Lindsay pre-ordered them and she's inviting everyone to watch a few episodes. Lindsay has a big screen in her dorm so it would be really cool. She told me to tell you guys. You in?"

I actually didn't bother to watch the seasons. I didn't want to watch Duncan and I having a relationship it would hurt too much. But now, Duncan was in the room waiting for me to reason first. If I said no, I was weak. If I said yes, I'd watch and cry in front of everyone.

"Sounds fun. I'll go after I print the picture." I said, fake smiling.

"Great! Duncan?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, fine." Duncan said rolling his eyes. "I have nothing better to do."

"Cool! I'll see you guys there. Oh, and everyone is going in their Pj's, kind of like a sleep under."

"Okay, save me a seat." I said walking out of the dorm.

I printed the picture and placed it in the first slot in the photo album. Gwen walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"School project." I quickly said while putting the album under my bed. "So, are you going to the sleep under thingy?"

"Yeah, LeShawna talked me into it. I actually just came to get my pajamas and then head to her dorm."

"Oh, fun." I said trying to sound interested.

Gwen grabbed her stuff, waved, and left within a few minutes.

I changed into an old middle school cheerleading t-shirt and Gettingburg sweatpants. I tied my hair up for a cute messy bun, then put on my slippers and walked to Lindsay's dorm.

I was early, as usual. Just Beth, Lindsay, and I were there. "Courtney!" Lindsay said when she opened the door. She hugged me, tightly, the kind of tight when you can't breathe. But I managed to sort of hug back.

"Hi Lindsay." I smiled. I looked behind her and there was Beth. "Hey Beth." I waved.

Beth gave me a small smile and went back to brushing her hair.

"They should all be here any second!" Lindsay beamed. She was wearing a pink night dress with pink slippers to match. I suddenly felt very underdressed.

Lindsay was right, (For once) LeShawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and Eva showed up within five minutes.

After about another ten minutes of waiting, everyone was accounted for.

"Courtney! Over here!" Bridgette said while Katie and Sadie waved me over.

I smiled and walked toward my friends. _My friends. _I never had many friends, but after I apologized to Katie and Sadie they considered me friend-worthy and Bridgette always did so that made the four of us._ A group of friends. _

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ sat behind us.

_Perfect. _

Lindsay and Beth were setting up the DVD player and everyone was chatting. "Princess," I turned. Duncan, of course. "Nothing like watching yourself on TV a second time huh?" I was confused at first, and then I realized what he meant. He thought I watched the seasons before. I think everyone watched them, except me, and maybe Gwen didn't. It _was_ tempting to watch them, but I knew if I did, I'd be back to crying every night.

"Actually, I never watched them." I responded turning back to the blank TV.

"Really? I didn't either."

Wait, what? Duncan didn't watch the show? That's insane! No, he was joking.

"Why wouldn't you watch them?" I asked.

"I don't know why didn't you?"

I gave him a glare. He knew why.

Duncan gave a 'holy shit I am going to die today' look. "…..sorry. I guess I didn't want to." He was lying, obviously. He avoided eye contact, and mumbled. Why wouldn't you want to watch yourself on TV? I wanted to; I just knew it was a bad idea.

"You make no sense. Why wouldn't you want to—" I was cut off by our favorite theme music.

He smirked, I glared.

**A/N: Review! **

**OH AND: for those of you who read my other story WLFG, I'm having writer's block on that story. The next chapter was suppose to be out yesterday but I couldn't write it and I didn't want to do a crappy job, so I'll try next time! Beth is the next character we're visiting.**


	10. Cookies and Courtney

**A/N:**** WHAAAAAT? Hurt chapter coming out early? Insanity! Yep, Hurt came out a day early! Woo to the Hoo! It's a short chapter, but I like it so I'm proud! Maybe I'll even write another chapter tonight and post it tomorrow. If yall are good! :D**

**With Love from Gwen stuff:**** Truthfully, I was feeling guilty for not updating ****With Love from Gwen**** recently. (So this chapter was born!) Writer's block! I'm sorry! Beth is next to be visited and then Lindsay. I don't really know what's going to happen with Beth but I have a Lindsay plot line so yeah!**

**Things going on in this chapter:**** Let's see in this chapter we get more Duncan POV, flashback, and things getting busted up! LOL**

**Grammar Mistakes:**** Please excuse any mistakes, my Y button is being weird and I have to push on it really hard to make it work. Sorry!**

**Warnings:**** F bombs yall! Duncan can't keep his mouth from swearing I guess…..**

**Shout out to: ****MyNameIsAwkward! She is super nice and I love her stories! Her story ****Dear Locker D1409 ****is brilliant! She's hilarious so if you like funny stories check her out! Plus, she gave me a shout out in her story, which was AWESOME! So look her up and read her stories!**

**And Finally: ****Review! You guys are super nice with your reviews and they're da bomb!**

Courtney's POV

The former campers and I watched the first four episodes, seeing what we all said in the confessionals was interesting. I was surprised to see no one had hard feelings, even Eva didn't get too upset when everyone started saying she was a manic.

Eventually it got late and everyone started going back to their dorms.

"Bye Courtney!" Lindsay shouted as I walked out the door. I waved and smiled. As I walked out, I heard a big crash and a girl scream.

Duncan's POV

Shit.

"Danny! You broke my flat screen!" Lindsay cried.

"I-uh-Geoff was the one who didn't catch the flour sack!" I exclaimed, I was not getting the blame for this.

"Flour Sack? You threw Derek?" Courtney shouted coming back in the room. "Are you a complete idiot? I'll answer that one! Yes, you are!"

It was a little hard to take her seriously with her pajamas on. "He's fine," I picked out the flour sack off the floor, "See? Not a scratch."

She gave me her signature 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' look. She ripped Derek out of my hands. Turned and walked out of the room.

"You're paying for this!" Lindsay yelled at me. Right. Fuck, I broke her flat screen. I could probably pass off Monopoly money as real money, but Beth was standing right behind her glaring at me evilly, so that was out of the question.

"Come up with the money but the end of the week or we'll tell the school board and get you kicked out of this school!" Beth shouted.

"What the fuck! It was an accident!" I screamed back. Normally, I really wouldn't give a shit if I got kicked out, but there was something about this school I really liked….

"That's not what we'll say. We'll say you came in her with a baseball bat and hit the TV on purpose, getting you expelled for destroying your classmate's property." Beth said with an evil smile.

Wow, I didn't know she had it in her. I sighed, "Whatever. How much was it anyway?"

"Um? Two thousand? Yeah, Two thousand!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Seriously? You do know they sell flat screens at Wal-Mart for like twenty bucks!" I replied, I know the TV was pricey but man!

"Well, her's was two thousand. So two thousand by the end of the week." Beth stated. "Now get out."

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room and saw someone I didn't expect to see.

Courtney's POV

"How are you going make two thousand bucks by the end of the week?" I asked right as Duncan walked out the door.

"You know, it's not polite to listen to other people's conversions." Duncan said still walking.

I followed. "Don't tell me about manners because I actually have them. So what's the all mighty Duncan's plan, hm?" I was enjoying this way too much. Duncan would be kicked out of school and out of my hair for good.

"Rob a bank? Pickpocket you for a week?" He smirked.

I stuck my hand in my purse and felt my wallet._ Phew. _Duncan laughed. "Not funny, you would so don't expect me to trust that you won't."

"I'll think of something. I always do." He started walking towards the door and I stopped following. "Oh, and good choice in not trusting me." He winked.

Tuesday 3:21 P.M. 

I was super _bored._ Classes and studying were just about the only thing I did. I did hang out with friends sometimes, but Bridgette was popular, she was busy, and Katie and Sadie did their own thing a lot. And I had no other friends. My activities don't start until later in the year so for now, I had to sit around.

So that's the reason I'm sitting here, next to Duncan, selling cookies.

_Flashback_

_I was reading on my bed. Secretly begging someone to call me. _

_All of the sudden Duncan comes in. "I need your help."_

_I sighed. Thanks for the wish coming true, but you could have sent someone else. "What is it? Broke another TV?"_

"_Not yet. You need to help me bake some cookies."_

"…_..Cookies?"_

"_Yeah, or brownies or something. I don't know how to make them,."_

"_Why are you…are…are you having a bake sale?" I laughed; imaging Duncan with a little apron on handing out treats to the student body would be priceless!_

"_Shut up. My parents won't give me the money and I can't risk Juvie again. So help me?" he muttered._

"_Oh! Oh! Are you going to wear an apron? And make a cute little sign that says 'Tasty Treats Made By Duncan! So yummy!'?" I laughed and laughed and laughed. This was priceless._

"_I said shut the fuck up. Help me." He said with a straight face._

_My laughter died down. "Heh, fine. But! If we make more than you need the rest it all mine."_

"_Deal. Let's go to the kitchen." He said._

**A/N: Hehe, Duncan in a pink apron. **

**Review yall! :D**


	11. Your Cookies Suck But I Love You Anyway

**A/N:**** Yo! TDandMe here bringing you another chapter of Hurt :D So this chapter continues the flash back in the chapter before this one. So Duncan and Courtney are making treats yum! I'm sorry this chapter was late AND it's short. I'm honestly getting sick of the flour sack baby so I'm excited for their long week to be over.**

**Warnings:**** F bomb(s)? I think 'Fuck' is said once or twice. **

**With Love Notice:**** Okay! So With Love WILL be out this week, that's a flat out promise! And when I get this one chapter done the story should get better.**

**Notice about this chapter: ****I finished an AWESOME anime called Maid Sama the other day and in the show the girl sucks at cooking and the boy is amazing at it so I thought I'd put that in there. (Also in the show the boy still eats the girls food even though it sucks. It's pretty cute :3) So yeah, if you love romantic anime Maid Sama is a MUST! (The girl reminds me of Courtney and the guy is sort of like Duncan.)**

**Possible storie(s)?:**** Lately I've been thinking a lot about upcoming stories (most short ones) and I've wanted to do something supernatural but can't exactly get the right story going, so that MAY be coming in the future (near or distant I don't know). I've also wanted to do Maid Sama(look above) Duncan and Courtney style because the whole time I was watching it I was thinking "This girl is just like Courtney!" but of course I wouldn't totally rip off Maid Sama, I'd make it my own but I'm not sure if I'm going to do it. If I did it wouldn't be a long series. So yeah if you bothered to read this tell me what you think!**

**Lastly:**** Review!**

_Courtney's Flashback_

"_Honestly Duncan, you could have just used a cookbook." I stated, pointing towards the cookbooks._

"_I could have, but I'd definitely burn the school down." He replied._

_I blew my bangs out of my face. "What are we making exactly?"_

"_I was thinking, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, y'know the works." _

"_Do we even have all the ingredients?" I asked._

"_Lucky for us, DJ gave me all his leftover ingredients. And he has a lot."_

"_Alright then, let's start." I said, tying my apron. "I'll start the brownies. You start the cookies."_

"_Uh, no. I'll do the brownies. You do the cookies." He said quickly._

"_Um, okay? If you have questions just ask."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_After minutes of silent cooking, Duncan finally says, "You know this reminds me of the time we made cannolis for Chris." _

_I couldn't help but smile. It was a good time. A better time. "You were lucky I was there. I did most the work after all."_

"_You threw custard on my head, but alright." Duncan replied smugly, pouring the brownie batter into a pan._

"_You know you started it. Careful with that! Don't stir so quick! You'll spill all the batter out!"_

"_I've got it, calm the fuck down, would ya?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh!" I pulled out my camera. "We haven't taken a family picture today." I said motioning towards Derek._

"_Eh, fine."_

_I put the camera down on the table while Duncan got in front of it. I picked out Derek and the brownie batter. "It will look better if it shows us cooking."_

_I hit the timer button. "Alright we've got a few seconds!" I ran next to Duncan and smiled._

_Click._

_I put the batter and Derek down and ran towards the camera. "Eh?"_

_Duncan laughed._

_The picture showed me closing my eyes and smiling really big and Duncan winking, smirking, and giving the camera a half sideways peace sign._

"_Why __**that**__ pose?" _

"_I think it looks good. You're just lucky I didn't give the bird."_

_I glared as he began cooking again. The picture didn't look too bad…._

"_Whatever, we'll just keep it." I stated._

"_I knew you liked it!"_

"_Whatever, those brownies should go into the oven."_

"_Gotcha."_

Courtney's POV Present Time

Only a while later, Duncan's bakery was opened for business.

"How exactly do you expect to make a thousand bucks from cookies?" I asked.

"And brownies!" He shouted sarcastically. "People love cookies and brownies, plus I think having you here will make people want to buy them!"

"What? Why having me here?"

"I'll attract the female customers and you'll attract the male ones! It's genius!"

"I think people are too scared of you to come up and talk to me."

"I guess…." Duncan replied and picked up a cookie.

"Hey! Don't eat that! I thought you _wanted_ to make money!"

"Relax, it's just one." He said and took a bite. "Ew, these suck."

I felt my face get red. "Shut up! So I'm not the best cook. I bet you're brownies suck harder!"

Duncan laughed. "Heh….suck harder." I rolled my eyes. "And if you think that try one."

"Fine, I will!" I picked one brownie up and ate it. It was _heaven. _How the fuck did Duncan make this? And he sure didn't need my help in the kitchen.

"How is it?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

I swallowed. "It's….so gross! No one will buy these!" I lied.

Duncan shrugged.

A few hours later it got dark. We sold about ten treats for five bucks each. Which makes fifty bucks. I almost felt bad for Duncan.

"Yo!" Duncan called as I was walking away.

"What?" I replied.

"The food will get stale, so you can take some if you want." Duncan said eating more of my disgusting cookies.

"Fine, I'll take your brownies, only because it would be waste. Why are you eating those cookies anyway? I thought they 'sucked.'"

"Yeah, but this is the first thing I've ever seen you cook, so I'll eat it. Even if it does suck." He smirked.

My eyes got wide. Why does he care about the first thing I cooked? We weren't dating or even friends! "You don't have too. You can throw them out; it wouldn't hurt my feelings or anything."

"Nah that would be a waste. Plus, when am I ever going to get to eat your suckish cookies again? This could be a once in a lifetime thing!" He laughed. "See ya tomorrow."

I smiled. "Yeah."


	12. Dani

**A/N: ****Hey guys! New Hurt chapter woo hoo! And on time? I'm just on a roll today! Okay! So I created a character in this chapter and if you don't like her, don't worry she won't be around too much, she's not even in Duncan and Courtney's grade so she won't be around often. About Duncan's job hunt, I WILL get back to that, it's just mentioned to let you guys know Duncan is looking for a job, and who knows it could take him a while to find the right one. **

**Apologies: ****I'm sorry this chapter is short. I still like it even though it's short though. And I'm sorry I'm updating late at night, BUT technically for me, this is still on time, it's not midnight yet :D**

**Warnings: ****Duncan swears, but what else is new?**

Based off of: My character Dani is based off of Kagura Sohma from the anime Fruit's Basket. Kagura is in love with a boy who finds her very annoying and gets violent whenever he's mean to her. I really like her because I find her hilarious so I wanted to make a character like her!

**Duncney Week: ****For those of you who read my profile (aka nobody lol) There will be a Duncney Week 2012! During this week all of us DXC fans will celebrate the fan art, fan videos, fanfics, everything Duncan and Courtney! This will all be happening on the tumblr page below.**

Tumblr:

This will happen August 19th- August 25th. You can submit promps to the tumblr page if you wish too. The last day is August 10th and only seven will be chosen! Voting starts August 11th. Hope ou guys take part!

Lastly: Review please!

Courtney's POV: Wednesday, 8:02 A.M.

"Yo, Courntey! Guess what!" Duncan shouted at me when he walked into homeroom that morning

I set my book down as Duncan walked closer. "What?"

"I got my parents to give me the money for Lindsay's TV. I paid her back just a few minutes ago."

"How did you convince that to do that?"

"Well, I have to pay them back, so I need to look for a part time job."

I laughed. "Yeah right. You'd never get a job. Besides who would hire _you?" _

"Lots of places would! I was thinking the campus restaurant, Barry's. I heard they need a host."

"Good for you? Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're my best friend!" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"Duncan? Duncan!" I heard outside our classroom.

"Shit!"Duncan whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "And who is that?"

Duncan rubbed his neck. "I'll…..tell you later, I have to hide." He said quickly and ran to the back corner of the room and ducked.

A brunette with long pigtails walked into our classroom. She was short and skinny, most likely a freshman. She looked around our room with her blue eyes. "Duncan?" She shouted. "You in here? I don't like to play hide and seek." She kept looking around the room. "Ah! Found you!" She ran towards the back corner, her pigtails bounced up and down when she ran.

"Oh, fuck." Duncan sighed. The girl jumped on him and hugged him tight. "Get the hell off me!"

"Oh Duncan! I missed you so much! Why did you run away from me this morning?" She said lovingly.

"Because you're fucking annoying!" He screamed and everyone looked their way.

"Duncan, that's so impolite! But it's okay!" She hugged him tighter. "I made this for you!" She said while pulling a green sweater out of her backpack.

"I don't want that. It's ugly!" He sighed crossing his arms.

The girl looked like she was about to cry. "DUNCAN! I MADE THIS WITH LOVE, YOU WILL WEAR IT! IT'S A TOKEN OF MY LOVE FOR YOU!" She yelled and began slapping his arm, it actually looked like it hurt.

"Ow! Fine, just get off of me!" He yelled, snatching the sweater from her hands.

She let go. "Yay!" She was adorable and packed a punch. She then looked over at me. She walked towards me stomping. "Courtney?"

I put down my book again. "Um….yeah?"

She gave me puppy eyes. "You're not mad I'm dating Duncan now, right? Because I really liked you on the show too!"

"Wait, what? **We're NOT dating!"** Duncan said but everyone seemed to ignore him.

I laughed. "He's all yours." I said giving Duncan a smirk, he looked back scared to death. "But you know my name what's yours?'

She smiled. "Danielle Rogers. You can call me Dani. I'm a fourteen and a freshman." She said cutely.

"Nice to meet you Dani. I hate to say this but, I think you should be getting back to your homeroom, I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Oh, you're right!" She ran over to Duncan. "Bye Duncan!" She hugged him quickly. Duncan lifted his arms so he wouldn't have to hug her. She skipped towards the door. "Bye Courtney!" She waved and was gone in a flash.

Duncan rushed over to me. "I fucking hate you." He said sarcastically.

"Then I guess we feel the same way about each other." I said going back to my book.

"In love with him?" Bridgette asked before putting chips in her mouth.

"Completely. It's hilarious." I giggled, changing the TV channel. "She gave him quite a beating when he didn't want to accept her sweater."

"Beating? I thought she was a little girl."

"With a firm punch. It looked like it hurt."

"Speaking of Duncan, when are you guys taking a picture with Derek?"

"We're meeting near the maple tree at five." I checked the time. "So I should probably start heading out. Sorry."

"It's fine, I have my own picture to take anyway." Bridgette said while she got up. "See you later." She waved and left my room.

"Looks good." I said looking at the picture. "And it only took twenty times." I sighed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Duncan said while craving a skull into the tree and Derek sat slumped over next to him.

"Why do you hate Dani? She's sweet. Plus she really likes you; you should at least be nice."

"Sweet? She practically went to town on face today! I hate her because she's annoying, she's violent, she's fourteen, and….."

"And?"

"Maybe I like someone else."

It never occurred to me Duncan had a crush. "Who?"

"Mind your business, sweetheart."

"_Oh I'm sorry_; I just thought we were _best friends._ That _is_ what _you _said this morning _wasn't it?"_

"Shut up."

"_Make me."_

"_Fine." _Duncan whispered walked over quickly while I was still ranting away.

"Just give the poor girl the time of day. She really _really_ likes you—"

I was interrupted by Duncan's lips against mine. The kiss wasn;t long but it still was a kiss. A kiss in _public_, I might add.

I pulled away first. I slapped Duncan, grabbed Derek and stomped back to my dorm.

I left Duncan there with a red cheek to think about what he just did.

A/N:** Review and join Duncney Week!**


	13. We're Good

**A/N: Yo! New chapter of Hurt! And it's late Yay! I'm really sorry this is so fucking late. Seriously, unacceptable. This is supposed to be my easy story! Anyway, I hate this chapter. It sucks, and really has no point at all. I really just want this baby project to GTFO.**

**WLFG News: Working on it! The next chapter I'm excepting to be really long, so it may take a while.**

**Warnings: We have Duncan's POV so swears! (And awkward moments….)**

**Duncney Week: Vote for the bets prompts here! ** polls/23927813 **THIS IS THE LAST DAY SO HURRY! :DD**

**Lastly: Review please!**

Duncan's POV Thursday

You know when you did something so fucking stupid the other day and you can't stop thinking about it?

That is how I feel.

Every time I thought about how I kissed Courtney, I wanted to punch myself in the face. It's not like I didn't want to do it, because I definitely did, but it was the wrong time. I just feel like such a goddamn idiot.

I skipped school today to avoid Courtney. Okay, maybe I wanted a day off too, but that's beside the point. Courtney and I were science partners, had the same homeroom, sat at the same lunch table, and we had health class…

Fuck.

That stupid baby project. I _had_ to see Courtney today, because we had to take a stupid family picture.

Courtney's POV 

Duncan didn't come to school today. I assumed he ditched because he was feeling quite fine yesterday. Thankfully, Duncan didn't go home and tell Geoff that he kissed me; at least Geoff didn't say anything about it. I wasn't going to tell anyone, it was embarrassing. And if Bridgette found out, she would start asking questions.

My heart and brain were at war.

_Heart: You still like him and as much as you hate to admit, you wanted him to kiss you._

_Brain: Um? Are we forgetting what he did to you!? He cheated on you! He made a FOOL out of you! _

_Heart: Forgiveness is a wonderful thing. Everyone deserves a second chance. _

_Brain: He's lucky you even TALK to him!_

I just wanted them both to shut up. True, feelings for Duncan were ALWAYS there, and always will be, but I have to do what's best for me. I don't want to repeat this over and over; I wouldn't be able to take it!

For now, I'd forgive Duncan for kissing me and maybe for some other stuff too…

Duncan's POV

My cheek is still a light red from Courtney's slap. It hurt but the feeling of rejection hurts more. Don't get me wrong, if this was any other girl I would have shrugged it off and called her a bitch to my friends. And that would be that. But no, this had to be Courtney. Courtney's rejections actually hurt, but I think that's one of the things I liked about her. She left an impact.

Maybe it was time to get over her. I mean, there were some pretty hot girls at this school, and I did see a few eyeing me, and I looked but not for long because my attention always turned back to the CIT next to me.

I don't know why either. Yeah, Courtney was hot, but there were plenty of hotter girls checking me out, so why Courtney? I can't pin point the exact reason I like her so much. I usually walked all over my other girlfriends, I'd be the leader in the relationship, but with Courtney, I was a dog on a short leash. Most guys would hate that, but Courtney in control was a turn-on.

Courtney was funny, smart, beautiful, cute, and charming but she was also annoying, uptight, controlling, a bitch, a primadonna, and sneaky, but I loved all of those things. Wait, wait. Does that mean I love Courtney? Well, if I love everything about her….

Wait! No! No! No! No!

**I don't love Courtney! **

_I don't love Courtney._

_I….don't love Courtney…._

I can't love Courtney….

_Why not?_

Because I don't do love.

_I don't think it's really your choice._

Whatever. It doesn't matter, she hates my guts anyway. Just then, I heard a knock at m door. I opened the door and there was Courtney holding Derek.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered.

"What?" She asked. Oh shit, she heard me.

"Nothing," I rubbed my neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, we still have to take a picture for class." She looked me up and down. "So you should probably change out of your underwear."

My eyes got wide. I was only wearing boxers and an undershirt, I completely forgot! I slammed the door.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I pulled out some jeans and a sweatshirt from the closet and reopened the door, to see Courtney cracking up.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"I just…..you looked so embarrassed!" She said between laughs.

I cringed. "Just get in here and take the dumb picture."

She giggled a bit more but then grew silent as she walked in. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I wasn't embarrassed anyway."

"No, not that. For slapping you, the other day." She mumbled.

I was surprised, Courtney was never one for apologizes. "Nah, it was…..my fault."

"So we're good, then?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Alright," Courtney said with a smile. "Let's take this picture."

Courtney said in front of the window would be the best spot. "Here," Courtney said handing me Derek. "You hold him this time."

Courtney moved her arm around my waist and I put an arm around her, and held Derek in the other arm. I really smiled for this one.

The picture took one shot, Courtney and I looked really good and happy. Not fake happy either, like real happy. But maybe I was imagining things.

"Three more days." Courtney sighed.

The project was ending soon and I was a little upset. This project gave me an excuse to be with Courtney but after it was over, our time might be limited.

"Well, I'll get going." She said. "See ya." She stated with a wave.

I gave a small wave and sat on my bed, only to see Courtney "accidently" left Derek. I laughed.

_Sneaky bitch. _I thought.

**A/N: Not my best at all…**

**Anyway! Review please :D**


	14. The Halloween Bet

**A/N: Double-upload day! Yay! This is my apology for the suckish last chapter. I really like this one better. Two more days and this stupid baby project will be over! Finally!**

**A Few things: The Halloween chapter will be soon! Probably within the next three chapters. (I love Halloween so much so I wanted to make a Halloween special) Duncan is still looking for a job! I will get back to that, which will be after the Halloween chapter.**

**Anyways, Enjoy and Review!**

**OH MY GOSH. I FORGOT TO SAY IN THE LAST CHAPTER THANKS FOR 50+ REVIEWS! I'm so so so so SO grateful to have people like my story! Thanks so much everyone. It really does mean a lot.**

Courtney's POV Friday

As September draws to a close a new topic was on everyone's mind. Halloween. I, for one, don't enjoy Halloween. It is a pointless holiday we're kids dress up and eat boat loads of candy that will give them nothing but cavities. But the teenagers are worse than the kids, Halloween, for teens, is a time to throw a huge party with beer and drugs, and girls in slutty bunny/cat/some type of animal costumes to attract drunk boys, and then well, you know what then.

Unfortunately, God hates me and my friends happen to LOVE Halloween.

"The boy's dorm is having a haunted house than a party in the back rooms. Sounds fun right?" Bridgette said, setting her lunch tray next to me.

"I'll pass. Halloween is pointless." I said then taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Princess, how could you say that?" Duncan said, appearing out of nowhere and taking the seat next to me.

"I don't see the _point_ in Halloween."

"There's no _point_, it's for fun!" Katie exclaimed.

"And I was going to suggest costumes for you…." Duncan said sadly.

"I'd rather **not **hear your perverted ideas."

Bridgette giggled. "I already ordered my costume. I'm being a hula girl."

"Katie and I are being twin Dorothys from 'The Wizard of Oz!'" Sadie said excitingly.

"I'm being a zombie." Geoff said, putting his tray next to Trent. "I want your brains!"

The rest of the girls giggled. "I haven't decided yet, I'm in between Frankenstein or a creepy demon."

Everyone looked at Courtney. "Like I said, I don't take part in such childish holidays."

"Duncan? What about you?" Geoff asked.

"That's a surprise." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm disappointed no one here chose to be a French Maid, or bunny." Duncan smirked at me.

"Don't worry Duncan, no one here stole your idea for your costume." I replied, smirking myself.

The last bell rang signaling the end of the day. I picked up Derek from the Home Ec. Room and headed out of school.

"Yo, Courtney, wait up!" I heard a voice call.

I turned to see Duncan. _Big surprise._

"So you're really not going to the party on Halloween?" He asked.

"Um, I think I made it clear I don't do Halloween." I said and started walked out of school. Duncan followed.

"What, are you scared?"

"No."

"Alright then. Let's make a deal." Duncan stopped and turned to me. "Same as the amusement park bet. Laundry and Starbucks. If I can scare you on Halloween at that party, you do my laundry for a year. If you scare me, good luck with that, I'll buy you all the Starbucks you want. Deal?"

Starbucks for the whole year would be awesome, just like last time. "One rule. You can't use green jelly against me." I smirked. "I won't use Cecile against you."

Duncan's eyes squinted. "Fine." We shook hands. "You know, it's going to hurt me seeing your pretty face scared to death." Duncan smirked.

"I'm going to jump for joy when I see your ugly face terrified."

"Princess, that's harsh." Duncan said sarcastically, while clutching his heart.

"Whatever. I _already_ know the perfect thing." I said walking away.

"Remember Princess, if you don't wear a costume to the party, they won't let you in! And that means Dunkie's laundry for a year!" Duncan shouted at me.

"Hey Princess!" The voice on the phone said.

"What Duncan." I stated.

"Does the word 'picture' mean anything to you?"

"Shit. Can you come over? I'll just set something up."

"Be there in ten."

I hung up and grabbed my old blanket from the closet and spread in on the floor. I took some stuffed animals from m bed and closet and laid them on the blanket.

Duncan came a little early. (I know right? Very weird.) I put Derek in the middle of us and sat with my legs out next to him. Duncan sat cross-legged and gave a small smile. I smiled big and _click._

It took us a few more times to get it right but we finally did. I wrote the date on the back and stuck in it the small album.

"You know, that paper is due Monday too." I said. "So we should work on that soon."

Duncan put his feet up on my desk. "I'm already here. Why not?"

"You don't have plans?"

"I can blow em' off. And I _know_ you don't have plans."

I scowled and pulled out my laptop.

"Finally!" I sighed. "Done." I checked the time. 11:34 P.M. "I'm surprised Gwen isn't home yet. Anyway, you should go."

"Can't I just sleep here?" Duncan asked smirking and leaning back on his chair.

"Get. Out." I smiled.

Duncan sighed and the door clicked open. Gwen.

"Oh," Gwen said than noticed Duncan. "Oh." She stepped into the room. "Am I _intruding?"_ She snapped.

"Chill out. We were writing a school paper." Duncan stated, getting up. "And I was just _leaving."_ He said before walking out the door.

"You know Courtney, I know you hate me, but I didn't think you'd go _this low_." Gwen snapped.

"Are you kidding me?! Duncan was telling the truth! Whatever, I honestly don't care what you think. Besides, _why would I go back to Duncan after he cheated on me?" _I stated.

Gwen gave an eye roll.

"Fuck this. I'm going to Bridgette's." I snapped and grabbed a duffle bag, some clothes, a sleeping bag, and Derek. I slammed my door on the way out.

I knocked on Bridgette's door. She answered a few moments later. "Court, what's up?"

"I can't take it anymore! I hate her and I just can't…it hurts….too much." I said, sobbing.

Bridgette pulled me into a hug. Luckily, Beth was sleeping over at Lindsay's so Bridgette and I could be alone.

I explained what happened with Gwen, after we changed into our pajamas. "Thanks. For letting me stay here. You're a great friend, Bridge."

"No prob! To be honest, I'm not loving life with Beth either." She sighed. "Beth is _super nice_, but she's kind of messy. I turned over to Beth's side of the room, it was pretty gross.

"Well, we're both unhappy with our roommates, so how about next semester, we room together?"I suggested.

"Ah! That's _perfect!"_ Bridgette squeaked.

We hugged and it felt good to know someone _truly_ had my back.

**A/N: Review!**


	15. Courtney in Wonderland Part I

**A/N: I'M SORRY! So much has been going on, school is starting and I still have summer homework and I'm stressing OUT! But on another note, Part 1 of my Halloween chapter is here! I was just going to make this a very long chapter but that could have taken a while. Also, since school is starting I don't know what my schedule will be like, so I'm just going to update whenever I can. I'll shoot for once a week. Sorry! **

**WLFG: I started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon!**

**Chosen: Haven't started but I don't know when it will be out. I'm focusing on WLFG more.**

**Review! :D**

Courtney's POV Monday

On Saturday, Bridgette and I had a girl's day, which ended when Geoff and Duncan showed up at her with chips, sodas, and movies that night.

Duncan and I took our Saturday picture in Bridgette's room, nothing special, just a normal 'family' picture.

The boys left around 10:00 P.M. and I left around 12:30 A.M. Luckily, Gwen was asleep in her bed, so I didn't have to deal with her.

On Sunday, I studied for my two tests tomorrow and thought about Halloween. I would need a costume but I was low on money. I can't sew for shit, so I knew there was only one person to call.

"Speak." Amy commanded on the other end of the phone.

"Amy, can you send me a Halloween costume?" I asked.

"Court, you hate Halloween."

"Thank you, Amy, I really forgot would I like and don't like." I said sarcastically. "But I need a costume. Send me your least slutty thing that would fit me."

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll find _something_. You owe me." She said and hung up.

I hung up and went back to studying.

Duncan and I met up around 4:00 P.M. to take our last 'family' photo. We sat on a bench with Derek on both of our laps. Bridgette offered to take the picture so I let her. _Click._

This last picture was my favorite. It looked the most real out of all of them. I wrote the date on the back and put it in the album.

And now here I am Monday morning, on October 4th, wondering what my grade will be for this baby project.

The day went by extremely slow until Home Ec. Class, this assignment meant a lot.

"Oh, what a short week it's been!" Mrs. Todd exclaimed.

Groans and moans were heard all around the room. This week had been anything but short.

"I hope you all learned how hard it is to be a parent. And you don't want to be a parent until you're much, much older." She smiled. "Photo albums go here," She pointed to a corner of her desk. "Papers, here," She pointed to the other corner of her desk. "And flour sacks, in that box." She pointed to a box sitting beside her desk.

Everyone walked up and began putting their items in the correct places.

A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see Duncan. "Guess it's over."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I think…we did well."

Duncan smiled and I put little Derek in the box with the rest of the bunch.

October 30th Friday

"I have finally finished grading your baby projects class!" Mrs. Todd beamed. "Overall, the class did great. I'm so proud!" She said has she passed back the papers. A moment later she finished handing them out, "You may all talk quietly for the last five minutes of class. I'll be making copies in the next room over." She said and walked out the door.

I quickly walked over to Duncan. "So?" I asked, taping my foot.

Duncan flipped over the paper. "Ninety-seven percent!" He shouted.

I smiled. "Yes! An A!"

"And no longer failing this class." He smirked. "By the way, what's your costume for tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise." I said smugly. Honestly, I didn't even know what my costume was. Amy said it should be coming today.

"N-no! This is," Bridgette's laughter got louder. "Too much!" She wiped a tear.

"This cannot be happening." I said buried my head in my hands. "Think it's too late to call it off?"

"Halloween is TOMORROW! I think it's too late." Bridgette said still giggling a bit.

"I can't wear THIS!" I said gesturing to the extremely revealing 'Alice in Wonderland' costume. Amy sent me a small blue dress with a white apron, black lines outlining the entire thing. She sent high white socks with black bows at the beginning. And black pumps to match, and a headband with giant black bow to match.

"Courtney you'll look great!" Bridgette said. "You'll attract a lot of boys…..one in particular…."

"Okay just stop!" I blushed. "That's exactly why I DON'T want to wear it, because of perverted boys like Duncan."

"Look, you have NO back up. And I know you don't want Duncan to win this bet."

I stayed silent for a while. "Fine."

Bridgette clapped and I sighed.

Halloween 5:02 P.M.

I pulled down on my dress in effort to make it longer. No luck.

"Courtney, stop pulling on it!" Bridgette said, dressed in a coconut bra and a grass skirt.

"This is so uncomfortable." I muttered, putting my head down. "Everyone probably thinks I'm such a slut."

"Halloween is for sluts, Courtney. Every girl looks slutty today." She laughed. "The one day you can be someone totally different. Anyway, looks like we're here."

I looked up to see the boy's dorm with Halloween decorations all over the place. It barely looked scary.

"Hey guys!" A voice said behind us.

We turned to see Trent as Frankenstein. "Yo." Bridgette smiled and waved.

Trent looked me up and down. I felt my face grow bright red. "Right this way." He said walking into the dorm.

Bridgette and I followed. The dorm was pretty dark and had fake spider webs everywhere. Some scary masks hung on the wall and the sound of ghosts in the background. Some lights flickered and Bridgette grabbed my hand.

"They did a great job on making this place scary." She said, tightening her grip.

"Eh, it all looks really fake." I replied.

Trent led us into the main room. Katie was braiding Sadie's hair to match hers. Geoff was hanging up some more spider webs, but Duncan was nowhere to be found.

I hand grabbed my shoulder. "Boo!" The voice said.

Bridgette screamed. Loudly.

I turned and saw someone in a black hooded dress-type outfit. They had skeleton hands. I looked down and saw a pair of red Converse on the person's feet.

"Sorry Duncan," I said pulling his hood down. "I don't get scared_ that_ easy."

He smirked. "Worth a shot." He looked me up and down. My face grew bright red. "Princess, you've outdone yourself."

I turned away. "Shut up!" I crossed my arms. "I didn't have anything else." I muttered. "It's not even mine, Amy sent it."

"Thank your sister for me then." He smirked.

**A/N: Review please :3**


	16. Courtney in Wonderland Part II

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating in like years. *Insert lame excuse here***

**So part two of the Halloween special chapter thingy. So I love mystery and horror and one of the best plays I've seen is 'And Then There Were None' so sort of based of that. Classic horror movie chapter thingy. And this author's note isn't going to be long because I still have homework and need to shower so just enjoy and review!**

**WLFG: Working on it! Hopefully, I'll get it done this weekend.**

**Review please!**

"The place looks great!" Bridgette exclaimed, looking around the main room. "Totally scary!"

"Could have been better." I rolled my eyes.

"That's harsh Princess," Duncan said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yours truly did most of the designing."

I slapped his hand off me. "No wonder it sucks." I smirked.

"So when is the scare-off starting anyway?" Trent asked Duncan.

Duncan looked at me. "I guess when the party starts." I nodded. "I'm excited for Princess to see what I have in store." He said proudly.

I blew my bangs off of my face. "Oh please. If anyone will be cowering in fear_, it will be Duncan."_

Duncan was about to protest when the lights when out.

"Very funny, Duncan." Bridgette said. "Seriously, turn the lights back on. I can't see anything."

"Duncan?! I think you meant Courtney." Duncan said.

"What you think this was me?" I asked. "Turning out the lights? Seriously lame, Duncan."

"Do you have a hearing problem? I just said this was not me!"

"Chill dudes!" Geoff said, pulling out his phone to have light.

Soon everyone pulled out their phones. "I'll find the control box. Maybe I can get the lights working again." Trent said, running off.

"Funny. I get no signal here." Katie said. "Sadie?"

"Me either!" Sadie exclaimed. "But we are on the same plan."

"It's not just you guys, I'm not getting anything either." I replied.

"Guys, I'm getting seriously freaked out." Bridgette said holding Geoff's hand. "Duncan if this turns out to be some sick joke, I'll never ever forgive you!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm your favorite person anyways."

Minutes passed and still no sign of Trent.

"Where is he? He's been gone for almost ten minutes!" Bridgette said worryingly.

"Dude probably just got lost." Geoff said, trying to reassure her.

"Got lost in the dorm he's been living in for months now? Yeah right." Duncan said sassily.

Bridgette gripped Geoff harder.

"Would you stop scaring her?" I said, getting close to Duncan's face.

"Princess, you don't have to play brave guy, I know you're scared to. And, because I'm a nice guy, I'll hold you." Duncan said smugly.

"I am not scared. And nice guy? Don't even go there." I said turning and walking back to Bridgette.

"Dudes! This is just like that time on Total Drama!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Like what time?" Katie and Sadie said in sync.

"You know the scary movie challenge!" Geoff stated.

"Must have missed that one." I said sassily.

"So what? We all stick together? That worked out _perfectly_ last time." Duncan said. "Besides we all know Chef isn't here scaring us, he's doing that to some other teenagers."

"I think we're all missing that this, bare with me, could just be a regular blackout?" I stated. Honestly, sometimes my friends are idiots.

"Then where's Trent?" Duncan stated proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Could be anywhere. He _could_ of have gotten lost, _it is_ pitch black besides our phones. He _could_ still be looking for the control box too."

"Courtney's right! Trent is probably looking for the control box still." Sadie said. "I'll go look for him!"

"I'm coming too!" Katie said, and we both skipped off into the darkness.

"And then there were four." Duncan said, smirking.

"Shut up." I glared.

"They have all been gone too long." Bridgette said. "I'm worried."

"I think they're just slackers. Katie and Sadie obviously like Trent, they're probably just mindlessly flirting, not even looking for that control box!" I shouted.

"How are you so sure Katie and Sadie like Trent?" Duncan questioned.

"I can just tell. I have that ability." I said proudly.

"I think that's one of the things you _can't_ tell about people, darling."

"Excuse me? I can so tell when someone likes someone! Give me proof I can't!"

Duncan opened his mouth, about to say something. "….Forget it. Let's look for the control box, guys."

"Wait! How about we just go the headmaster's office and ask him if he can turn the lights back on?"

I hit myself in the head. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Nice one Geoff." Duncan said and headed towards the front door. He pulled. "Locked? What the fuck?"

"No way." I tried. Locked.

"Told ya."

I glared.

"How do you explain _that?"_ Bridgette said.

"Maybe the door is jammed?" I said.

"We're totally being pranked. Let's just find the control box to the ruin it." Duncan said.

I couldn't argue, maybe we're being pranked.

We all stood up and started walking.

I led the group downstairs. "It's probably down here. The control box is usually in the basement." I said proudly, stepping down the steps.

Duncan chuckled. I glared at him. "Sorry sorry! It's just….." He laughed. "I can't take you seriously in the outfit; you're going to have to take it off."

Bridgette and Geoff burst in laughter, and my face got red. Duncan just smirked.

"You're such a fucking pervert." I said walking down the steps.

"Anyone see anything?" Geoff asked.

"Not yet." Bridgette replied.

"Alright. I don't think it's here lets go back upstairs." I stated leading the group back up stairs.

I got up first, then Duncan, then Geoff, but no Bridgette.

"Where's Bridge?" Geoff asked.

"What? She was just here!" I exclaimed.

"Bridgette!" Duncan called down stairs no answer. He turned away and right then the door slammed shut, without anyone touching it.

"Something seriously freaky is going on dudes!" Geoff said, trying to get the door open. "It's locked! How is it locked?!"

Duncan tried opening the door. No luck.

"I'm looking for Bridgette." Geoff said, walking towards the hallway.

"No." I grabbed his shirt. "We should stay together. We can look for Bridgette and everyone else once the lights are back on."

"No! I'm looking for Bridgette. NOW." Geoff sated and stormed off.

"Would it be okay to say 'and then there were two'?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"No." I replied.

"And then there were two." He whispered. I glared at him. "What did you expect?"

"Let's just find this control box." I said and led him upstairs.

"See anything?" I ask.

"Nothing yet." Duncan sighed. "This is so fucking boring." He smirked. "I have an idea, we should make out."

I rolled my eyes. "Not on your life."

"But we might not make it out alive!" He stated sarcastically.

I was about to say something when music started playing. Celine Dion music.

Duncan froze. "Not cool, Courtney." He said completely serious.

It got louder, like it was coming closer. "What? This wasn't me! We said no green jelly and no Celine! I don't break the rules." Right then I smelled it. Green jelly. I froze.

Duncan must have smelled it too. "Courtney. We should run."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we ran. Dead ends everywhere. We picked a room and hid instead.

It was a two person bedroom, probably some junior boys' room. Duncan and I each hid under a bed, but something was wrong. I turned over and came face to face with Bridgette's dead body. I silently screamed and stumbled out from under the bed. I covered my mouth.

Duncan got up. "What? What's wrong?"

I pointed under the bed, and Duncan looked and when pale. He grabbed my hand and we hid in the closet. The music grew louder.

"Courtney, I'm going to be honest with you, I've never been this scared before in my life." Duncan whispered. "And I seriously think, we might die." He sighed, but gave a small smile. "So, just in case, I wanted to say.." The music grew louder and the smell grew stronger. It sounded like it was right outside the door. "I'm really fucking sorry."

I froze.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for everything, for being a terrible boyfriend, for cheating on you, for being an ass afterwards, you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry."

I hugged him. "I'm….sorry too."

He hugged me back and the door slammed open, the music and smell stronger than ever.

He gulped and held onto each other longer. "I—I love you!"

My eyes went wide. _What?! _ The closet door slammed open, I looked up to see a tall figure dressed in a scarier form of Duncan's costume, holding a boom box and a bucket of green jelly.

Duncan and I screamed. Loudly. I shut my eyes and waited for death. But then, the music stopped and I head laughing.

I looked up to see the figure laughing it's ass off. _Fuck no._

The figure masked itself. "I'm sorry, but I had to!" Dani said in between laughs.

"DANI! WHAT THE FUCK!" Duncan screamed at her.

Dani sat down on a bed and took of her high shoes. "You're not mad, right?"

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKING MAD!" Duncan shouted more.

I stood out and walked out of the closet. "Where's Bridgette and everybody else?"

"OH right! Come out guys!" Dani shouted. Seconds later, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Bridgette came out from the hall smiling. "Man, it's dark in here. Izzy! Could you get the lights?" Dani said into her walky-talky.

Soon enough the lights were back on. "Now explain." I said to Dani.

"Well, Bridgette told me about the bet you had with Duncan, and I thought "That sounds like fun! I wanna join!" so I did and it looks like I won."

"You can't just join without telling us!" Duncan shouted, standing up from the closet.

"That's called the element of surprise Dunkie!" Dani said playfully.

"More like the element of being a complete psychopath." Duncan muttered.

"And you all played along?" I asked the group.

They nodded. "Sounded like fun." Trent said with a smile.

"We totally got you dudes!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I hope you're not mad Courtney." Bridgette said. "I tried to get them not to use the jelly but I was outvoted."

"Its fine, I mean I wasn't scared." I stated.

Everyone laughed. "We could hear you scream from downstairs!"Katie exclaimed.

"She's quite the screamer, if you know what I mean." Duncan winked.

Everyone laughed even louder.

"Wait what? I don't get it." Dani said. "Why is everyone laughing?"

"You're lucky you don't get it." I sighed. "Stop using me in your perverted jokes."

"Okay okay. Sorry." He smirked.

"Well dudes, the REAL party starts in five minutes! So let's go!" Geoff shouted and everyone ran downstairs.

Duncan was leaving when I grabbed his shirt.

"Did you mean it?" I said looking down.

"Huh?" He said.

"You said 'I love you'. Did you mean it?"

"I did? I don't even remember. Heat of the moment." He said quickly.

"Well then. Let's go!" I said and led him downstairs.

**A/N: Review :D**

**And also sorry if you don't get my dirty joke, well, it's not really mine because in all honestly I stole it from Doctor Who XD I don't really want to explain it….but you should get it, it's kind of like you can figure it out, Dani is just stupid XD**


	17. Winter Bliss

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm finally updating! Yay! Okay so, I'm sorry it's been forever and ever but I'm here and alive. So if you read my other stories you will know this story is ending soon, I AM finishing it! I'm not letting it just die out because I feel like that's unfair to my loyal readers. Thanks so much guys, I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Honestly not my best work here. I hated the first part so bear with me, and even if this is an update it's pretty short. Um so, mostly Duncan's POV this time, and next chapter will probably be all Courtney's POV. There are a few swears, I don't know if anyone really cares though, just a warning in case. **

**So yeah that's it! Thanks for reading and review please **

* * *

**Saturday December 3. Brookeline Mall. Courtney's POV**

I can honestly say, I don't care much for the holidays. Loaded stress, is what I think when I think Christmas. The malls are crowded, everyone is freaky happy, and the radio plays so much Christmas music you want to punch a wall. Don't even get me started on black Friday.

But, Christmas shopping had to be done, there was no use trying to escape it. I checked off Bridgette, my mom and dad, and Amy on my list:

_Mom- New Coach wristlet. _

_Dad-six-piece set of ties_

_Amy-Mac eye shadow_

_Bridgette- Urban Outfitters gift card_

_Bradley-Halo 4_

I sighed. Bratty Bradley. My fourteen-year-old cousin who I was in charge of buying his gift this year. _Woopie._

I really hate going into GameStop. There are no girls in there and the workers always flirt with me. Ugh.

I turn the corner and head into the small GameStop.

Then I see him. I burst out laughing.

**Duncan's POV**

I rolled my eyes at a laughing Courtney. People were staring.

"It's not that funny…" I say.

Courtney still laughing says in between giggles, "Yes…..Pfft! Yes, it is!" And laughs some more. "You! You work…at GameStop!"

I sighed. "Yeah I work at fucking GameStop." She laughs even harder. "What are you even doing here?"

Courtney's huge laughs have gone down to little giggles. "I….need Halo 4." She giggles.

I grab a copy. "Didn't know you liked video games. Hot." I winked.

Courtney stopped laughing. "It's for my cousin pervert. Why are you working here anyways?"

"I broke Lindsay's TV remember? Well I found this job a while ago. I just didn't tell anyone."

Courtney smiled. "I thought you forgot. Well, this is the right thing."

I can't help but smile too. Then I remember Halloween. Ugh, my gut hurts. I told Courtney I loved her, but was it only because I thought we were going to die?

"I'll ring you up." I say, walking towards the counter. Courtney follows. I scan the game. "It's thirty bucks Princess."

Courtney looked confused. "That's not right. It's sixty I checked."

"Employee discount babe. You owe me." I wink.

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Yeah well, thanks." She says and heads out.

"And I don't mean money Courtney!" I shout as she walks out.

I smile as she waved me off, only making me want her more. Her disinterest was what kept me going, she was different. Hell, she even beat me in wrestling! To be honest, I really thought she was just going to be a summer fling the first time I showed interest in her. She thinks she's better than everyone else, her confidence is hot.

I still like Courtney. A lot. There was no denying it. She made me feel alive and happy, and she makes me think like a total dork. Ugh, I hate her.

* * *

I get home from work. _What am I thinking? Courtney hates my guts. _I want to tell Courtney that I want to be with her again, but what's the point? I know what will happen. And I deserve it. A lot of people think I'm a heartless dick, but I feel awful about what I did. I'm not totally _heartless. _In TDA, she was a bitch, and when I left TDWT she was still a bitch, but after I cheated some of the guys told me Gwen and Courtney were friends and Courtney mostly was back to her old self. _That killed me._ I thought Courtney was gone for good and greed took her over, but she was back and I broke her heart. And I won't forgive myself.

My phone buzzes.

_Bridgette, Courtney and I are going to hang out at the coffee shop. We're meeting outside the girls' dorm. You in?  
-Geoff_

I type back.

_Putting on my coat now._

_-Duncan_**  
**

* * *

It started snowing when we were walking to the coffee shop.

"I love snow!" Bridgette said excitedly.

"Oh you do?" Geoff said. "Here have some!" He said, throwing a snowball at Bridgette.

Bridgette laughed. "Take this!" He throws some snow back. Soon the two were in an all out war.

"How childish." Courtney stated.

Just then, I pour a huge amount of snow on her head. "Oops." I say innocently.

"Duncan! It's cold!" She yells and throws a perfect snowball at me face.

"Courtney! It's cold!" I mock. And then we were in an all out war.

Later, I escaped Courtney's watch and hid behind a tree.

I breathed heavily and put my head against the bark. Courtney was good at snowball fights. Who knew?

"Stop right there." I heard a familiar voice coo.

I turned to see Courtney with the biggest snowball I'd ever seen. _Oh shit. _I put my hands up, "Alright, you got me."

"This will be fu-" She started then got hit with a giant snowball from Geoff behind her. Her snowball fell to the ground, destroyed. The impact was so hard she fell forward right onto me. She knocked me down so I was sitting up against the tree, with her on top of me. _I like this picture._

I laughed. "Thanks Geoff!" I called behind her. Geoff waved and ran like hell.

Courtney growled. "Damn it! I had you!"

I laughed. "Better luck next time." Right as I said that it snowed. "Ah! Look at that!"

She giggled. "You're getting snow in your Mohawk." She reached up and wiped it off. We were face to face. I silently gulped. _Why was she acting like this? I thought she hated me!_

Courtney smiled and pressed her lips against mine. _**She**__ kissed __**me**__. _I kissed her back, but it wasn't long before Courtney realized what she was doing, and who she was with. She pulled away.

We both didn't say anything for a few seconds. "It's…..getting late." She finally said. "Tell Bridgette and Geoff I'm going home. I'll…..see you later." She stated, got up and walked in her dorms' direction.

I still sat there in the same place she left me, with more snow in my hair. I just wished Courtney was there to brush it out again.

* * *

**A/N: SEE DUNCAN GOT A JOB I WASN'T LYING. :DD Review please darlings :)**


	18. New Year's Resolutions

**A/N: You know, I remember first starting this story. I wrote it down on paper first than when to the computer. Honestly, this story is the result of boredom and lots of Duncney feels. **

**And now that it's ending properly is so weird. I just really wanted to finish this story, I didn't want to leave anyone hanging or disappoint anyone so here is it earlier than expected, the last chapter of **_**Hurt. **_**Although a lot of times this was a pain to write, I'm very happy I finished and I think it's pretty good of my first story ever. Now I have one less story to take care of and that feels really good. **

**This story, in my eyes, was a success. It's my most popular (Not even sure why) but that makes me really happy you guys like my work. Very grateful. **

**This story is ending with 96 reviews, 37 favorites, 49 followers, and a total of 8,864 views. Thank you guys so much. I really hope this story reaches its 100 review mark sometime soon, or I'll have to review on my own story on a guest account, which would be pathetic. **

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer, so here it is the final chapter of**_** Hurt**_**. Thank you all of sticking with me and my story. **

**888**

**Courtney**

"So do you like him?" Bridgette asked other the phone.

"O-of course not!" I remarked.

"Then why after he kissed you, you just let it go? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I didn't want to make a scene, you and Geoff looked like you were having fun and-"

"Courtney, don't give me that crap." She giggled. "So was the kiss nice?"

I felt my face get red. "No! No it was not!"

"It's not impossible to get back together with someone after they cheated, look at me and Geoff."

"Yeah but Alejandro _was trying_ to seduce you to win….It's different."

"Not really. Look Courtney, he may have been trying but I let it happen. I'm just lucky Geoff took me back. And didn't you say Duncan said he was sorry? Besides, he's _obliviously _interested."

"…..Well even if I _did_ like him, which I don't, that was be risky, I could get hurt all over again." I sighed. "Look I gotta go. I'll see you at Geoff's party tonight."

"Yeah, see ya." She said and hung up.

I looked down at the paper I front of me named "New Year Resolutions." _Time to make things right._

**Duncan**

I got out the beer from Geoff's fridge.

"Thanks for helping out, man." Geoff said carrying a box of New Year's decorations.

"No problem. I get the first beer." I smirked.

"That all you care about?" Geoff chuckled. "So, Courtney's coming tonight."

"Yeah. I heard." I drank up.

"Doesn't seem healthy to drink your problems away." Geoff stated.

"When did you become my mother? And who says I have problems?"

"Courtney problems." He smirked.

"When does one** not** have Courtney problems?"

Geoff opened his mouth to answer. "Don't answer that." The door rang. "Looks like our first guests." I said and we went to the door.

**Courtney**

When Bridgette and I arrived at Geoff's the party was out of control. People were everywhere, the basement, living room, upstairs! I didn't know Geoff even knew this many people!

Bridgette and I walked to Geoff. "Hey ladies." He said kissing the top of Bridgette's head.

I smiled. They could get through anything. "Party's hopping." I stated.

"I know right? Although I saw some unfamiliar faces." He remarked.

A new song came on and Bridgette's eyes widened. "Geoff, let's dance! I love this song!" she said and pulled Geoff to the dance floor.

I walked into the living room and saw a gloomy Gwen, sitting alone. I thought back to my list.

_Patch up old friendships._

I walked to her and she shifted nervously. "Hey." I said sitting down.

"Hi?" She said, like a question.

"Look….I know things between us won't ever be the same, but I…want them to be on good terms. I just, I really liked being friends with you. You got me in ways, my other friends couldn't."

Gwen looked incredibly sad, almost to tears. "I'm so sorry Courtney. I know I've said that before, but _I am so sorry. _I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, and I feel so guilty. I just-"

"It's okay. I….forgive you." I slightly smiled. I held my arms out for a hug.

She held me tight. "Thank you."

I smiled. "We should do lunch, but I have to find Bridgette, I'll talk to you later!"

Gwen smiled and waved.

**888**

I made my way over to Bridgette who was drinking punch. I checked the list before I spoke to her.

_Admit you were wrong._

"Bridge, I was wrong." I started.

"Huh?" She said swallowing her punch.

I took her hand and lead her to a quieter space to chat. "You were right. I…I do still love Duncan. And I-I shouldn't have lied to myself about that, but you knew all along."

"Whoa, whoa wait. _You're admitting you were wrong_? This is a first, but I like it." She smiled.

"Shut up." I giggled. "I just want to change this year. I want this year to be my year, and frankly admitting I was wrong just lifted a huge weight from my shoulders."

"So then, what _are_ you going to do about Duncan?" She asked curiously.

"I guess _you'll_ have to wait and see." I smirked and walked away.

**Duncan**

I hadn't seen Courtney all night and was wondering whether she even decided to show up. New Year's Resolutions are corny and girly but I did have one, and that was to make things right with Courtney. I looked around for an hour before I got a text from her asking to meet me outside on the patio.

**Courtney**

A few minutes after I send the text, Duncan showed. I gave a weak smile, then straightened up. "It's been a while since we talked."

"Yeah, before Christmas." He replied.

"Look I-" We both said at the same time.

"Me first." I said proudly. "_I'm_ sorry. I know I'm not the loving person, or the most compassionate, or even nice at all, and I'm just _awful_ to you. And….that's not right. So I want things to be the same between us…..because…..I really love being with you."

Duncan's face got red. I guess he was embarrassed-

He let out a huge laugh. He cried because he laughed so hard.

"Asshole! I just poured my feelings out and you laugh in my face?!" I yelled.

He wiped his tears. "No…No." He gasped between laughs. "That was just so not like you." He chuckled. "It's new."

"I'm improving the old Courtney, she was annoying me." I replied slyly.

He stepped closer. "Well, if you ask me, there's no need for that."

I stepped closer. "Well, no one did ask you."

He stepped closer. "Doesn't my opinion on my girlfriend matter?"

I stepped right in front of him. "Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"That little speech, sounded like you want to be." He smirked.

"You know what couples do?"

"Make out?" He said hopefully.

"Don't ruin the moment, dumbass. They say I love you to one another." I heard the people inside count down. _10, 9, 8…._

"So we're a couple?" He replied.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

He laughed. "I love you, Courtney."

"That's better." I said. "I love you too, Duncan." _3, 2, 1…._

And our lips touched right at midnight. _Happy New Year!_

**No one's POV**

Courtney let go of the paper in her hand and held on to Duncan, still kissing him. The paper fell to the cold patio floor showing on last resolution.

_Make __**him **__mine._

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you all again for reading and reviewing and making this story a success, I seriously wouldn't be able to keep up with my cheesy endings and sappy moments. I may do an epilogue if you guys want but for now, Hurt is finished. You're all fantastic and I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**Your thankful author,**

**TDandMe**


End file.
